


Querido John.

by Pily_chii13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Online Dating, Pining, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 16,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pily_chii13/pseuds/Pily_chii13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con la muerte de Sherlock, John eventualmente (bajo coerción) se hace un perfil en un sitio de citas online. Y tiene una relación a larga distancia con un compañero enigmático que le recuerda a Sherlock en todos los sentidos. (Pista: termina siendo que es Sherlock.)<br/>Actualización en tiempo real.<br/>Traducción del fic Dear John de wendymarlowe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Portada

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



> (Notas de la autora:  
> Esto es una clase de experimento. Lo admitiré, es una serie de cartas normalmente-cortas entre John y su hombre misterioso. (Pista: es Sherlock).  
> Voy a estar actualizándolo en tiempo real –lo que significa que a veces habrá una pequeña ráfaga de notas de idas y vueltas en un solo día y a veces va a haber un tiempo entre respuestas. Espero que la serie en comunicación va a tomar al menos unos meses hasta que funcione bien.  
> Por favor siéntanse libres de suscribirse si les gusta leer sobre el extraño noviazgo entre Sherlock y John. :-)  
> Y también, si tienen tiempo, definitivamente lean los comentarios a medida que avanzan, le agregan una nueva dimensión a la historia, especialmente si no están leyendo esto como un WIP (trabajo en proceso).)  
> [Notas de la traductora:  
> Como dijo la escritora, esto también es un experimento para mí. Es mi primera traducción de muchos capítulos y estoy realmente ansiosa porque salga bien.  
> Un especial agradecimiento para Kalessi Watson. Ella corrigió el primer capítulo y me está ayudando con los demás.  
> Y también, gracias a Yuu Watson y a Santi Watson, sin quienes no me hubiera motivado lo suficiente para empezar la traducción.  
> Me faltan muchos capítulos para ir a la par con la escritora -¡con la quién también estoy agradecida por darme permiso para traducir!-, pero estaré subiendo al menos un capítulo por día.  
> Gracias por leer.]

Portada hecha por la dulce [liveloveel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3112520) :-)

 


	2. Miércoles 19 de Noviembre

Querido John,

Entonces. Iniciando contacto en una página para ligar con un literal “querido John” lo hace parecer como una mala señal, ¿no? Espero que estés dispuesto a ver más allá de eso, porque tu perfil definitivamente me cautivó y sinceramente espero que no seas aburrido como la mayoría. Particularmente, escribiste primero “amistad” y segundo “relación amorosa” y no hay mención de tus habilidades sexuales, y eso te pone en una distinguida minoría, como estoy casi seguro que sabes. También me encuentro dentro de esa minoría. Soy inglés de nacimiento, pero lamentablemente es probable que me vaya al extranjero por unos meses, y al menos un “encuentro” (que palabra tan extraña, me recuerda a la pesca) no es aplicable para mí.

También agregaré las preocupaciones ordinarias que probablemente tengas:

1) Me identifico como homosexual, aunque no he estado sexualmente activo en un buen tiempo. No estoy dentro o fuera del armario; simplemente no busco normalmente encuentros de esa naturaleza.

2) Sé que algunos hombres homosexuales se disgustan cuando sus compañeros son bisexuales; no soy como esos hombres.

3) Me considero generalmente atractivo, aunque probablemente no me sienta cómodo compartiendo fotos de mí mismo en un tiempo, si no es un nunca.

4) No soy ninguna de las siguientes; desempleado, abusivo, desamparado financieramente, estúpido, o un criminal condenado. Soy, como me han dicho, un molesto y autoritario imbécil en ocasiones, pero espero ser capaz de minimizar esto para ser lo suficientemente mejor que un escritor común.

Prometo ser un compañero a distancia interesante y entretenido, tú elijes si respondes o no. Todo este viaje se vuelve solitario y realmente extraño mucho mi natal Londres y todas las personas que viven allí.

Por favor responde cuando sea conveniente.

-William


	3. Viernes 21 de Noviembre.

Querido William,

Sep, realmente no sé qué decirte, honestamente. Estoy contento que no seas un asesino serial, ¿supongo? No quiero que tengas muchas expectativas, aunque no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí. No tenía intenciones de unirme por completo, pero uno de mis compañeros casi me obligó a hacerlo. Estuve en una clase de relación con alguien por mucho tiempo y acabó…mal. No es algo de lo que hable. Mi amigo dijo que necesito conocer a alguien para superarlo, sin embargo amenazó con hacerme un perfil si no me lo hacía yo mismo entonces aquí estoy.

Ni siquiera sé si soy realmente bisexual. Nunca he salido con un hombre en realidad. Tuve unos sentimientos realmente fuertes por uno en un tiempo, pero no estoy completamente seguro qué eran esos sentimientos. Aunque poner “hetero” se hubiera sentido como una mentira, entonces no lo hice. Supongo que es sólo una forma larga para decir que estoy algo así como confundido y quizá diga algo estúpido sobre tu tema en una conversación, y no te contengas conmigo, ¿okay?

Sobre mí. Em… Leíste mi perfil, así que sabes que soy un exmilitar y que estoy en el campo de la medicina. En realidad solía ser un doctor de la armada, pero ya no puedo hacer eso entonces soy un trabajador de medio tiempo en una clínica local. Es aburrido, pero es mejor que mi pensión de soldado. Siento como que debería contarte sobre lo que hago “por diversión”, pero en realidad no tengo una respuesta para eso. No soy un gran bebedor porque el alcoholismo está en mi familia y no es un camino por el que quiero ir. No voy a fiestas, o salgo a clubes, o cualquier semejanza. Leo, mayormente misterios, y solía tener un blog pero no lo he usado en un tiempo. Honestamente, tengo una cualidad para “deprimirme alrededor de mi departamento y mirar lo que haya en la tele”, y siguiendo. Quizá sea más aburrido de lo que esperabas.

¿Me cuentas un poco más sobre ti? Tu perfil fue lo mejor en enigmático; no fotos, no hobbies, no películas favoritas o autores. (Las mías son James Bond y David Baldacci, para tu información). Ni siquiera mencionas de dónde eres, sacando el “no Londres”. ¿Vives en el extranjero, o sólo haces muchos viajes de negocios? ¿Pasas tu tiempo en Londres cuando no estás trabajando?

\- John

Pd: Dijiste que no eras un criminal condenado. ¿Eso significa que no has cometido ningún crimen, o sólo que no has sido descubierto?


	4. Lunes 24 de Noviembre.

Querido John,

Me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto; ocasionalmente no tengo acceso al Internet por varios períodos de tiempo, y esta semana fue una de esas. Es suficiente; aprecio realmente mucho que me hayas respondido. Estoy en un vuelo nocturno de nuevo esta tarde, y me gusta tener esta conexión entre nosotros, aunque sea tenue.

A tus preguntas: me considero a mí mismo como algo difícil de definir, lo que hace complicado resumir mi vida en unas pocas oraciones. Crecí en Devon; aunque siempre he amado Londres, y me mudé allí lo más pronto posible una vez que llegué a la adultez. Mis hobbies son muy diversos y variados, pero tiendo a aburrirme fácilmente y moverme hacia otras cosas. Lo único constante es que adoro adquirir nuevos conocimientos. La academia nunca fue un lugar calificado para mí, así que salí tan pronto como recopilé todo lo que necesitaba de ese ambiente. Me mantengo al día  en la información actual y nueva hasta lo prudente. Soy considerablemente más inteligente que la mayoría, así que no es complicado hacerlo. (Humanidad, admitiré que no es una de mis mejores ventajas).*

No tengo una residencia en Londres por el momento, pero espero volver tan pronto como mi viaje necesario haya concluido. Odio los aviones, siendo honesto. El acumulo de gente en un lugar tan angosto, y la incapacidad de escapar. Tenía a un niño de cinco años vomitando en mí en el vuelo de la semana pasada. Fue horrible. Después la cría procedió a interrogarme sobre mis ponies favoritos (¿por qué yo tendría un pony favorito?), mi superhéroe favorito, mi cabello, mi móvil, y mis lentes. Particularmente este último, lo que lo encuentro completamente inexplicable. ¿Seguramente la miopía es un rasgo común en su país como aquí?

Lamento escuchar que tu actual trabajo te aburre. ¿Tienes alguna otra alternativa? Aunque odio todo de viajar, al menos en mi ocupación actual me da permiso para cambiar frecuentemente de ritmo y escenario. Los cambios no son siempre de mi agrado, pero aun así. ¿Quizás necesitas una semana afuera? Brighton puede llegar a ser un poco obvio, pero tiene restaurantes fantásticos. No puedo recomendarte un destino vacacional perfecto con grados precisos sin saber más sobre ti, pero Brighton parece ser atractivo para todos, o algo así he oído.

\- William

Pd: Si no fuera el último [párrafo], no lo admitiría, ¿o sí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Se refiere a la habilidad de ser modesto.


	5. Miércoles 26 de Noviembre.

Querido William,

Esto es divertido; no he pensado sobre Brighton desde hace un buen tiempo, pero mi familia solía ir allí todos los años cuando yo era pequeño. Mi hermana y yo éramos terroríficos casi todo el tiempo porque mis padres no se molestaban en darnos disciplina a los dos. Pero probablemente yo me haya quedado con la peor parte del castigo, porque ella corría más rápido que yo, pero eso sólo era porque es dos años mayor. Me gusta pensar que mi velocidad al correr a los cinco, ocho o doce estaba en el mismo nivel de su velocidad en esas edades. Finalmente mi madre se rindió en  darme los conocimientos básicos y me consideró una causa perdida en mis años adolescentes.

Entonces, ¿ _tienes_ un pony favorito? ¿O un superhéroe favorito? De lejos, todo lo que has dicho sobre tu apariencia es que tienes lentes y cabello. Lo que descarta una fracción de la población inglesa masculina, pero sigue sin ser mucho. Actualmente no tengo esa gran cantidad de fotografías de mí –tampoco tengo recientes, de igual forma-, pero me di el visto bueno y puse adjuntas unas pocas que están en mi perfil. Viste la foto principal que ya subí ahí, obviamente. Mi cabello está un poco más largo ahora. Bordeando al estado “peludo”, honestamente. Probablemente debería hacer algo sobre eso en estos días. También estoy en el lado soy-más-bajo-que-lo-normal; espero que esto no te desaliente demasiado. No es como que hace mucha diferencia cuando estás en el otro lado del mundo de igual forma, supongo, pero no quería que fuera una sorpresa desagradable más tarde, si es que alguna vez tenemos la oportunidad de conocernos en persona.

Estoy asumiendo que en el momento en el que leas esto ya habrás llegado a tu nuevo destino, en donde se supone que sea. Eres un periodista, ¿entonces? ¿Comerciante de armas? ¿MI6?* Estoy intentando buscar trabajos que requieran viajes constantes mientras estoy trazando algo vacío*. Está asegurado que tu trabajo es mucho más interesante que el mío, sólo por la frecuencia de uso de aviones, si no es por nada más. ¿No tienes permitido hablar de eso?

\- John

Pd: Por todo lo que sé, por todas las limitaciones que han hecho que mi cabeza se quede sin ideas sobre lo que has estado haciendo. Decidiré elegir y creer que eres un comerciante de armas al menos que me digas lo contrario. Me han dicho –muchísima gente- que soy mejor con un poco de peligro en mi vida. Y estoy un poco asustado porque hay probabilidad que sea cierto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El MI6 es la agencia de inteligencia exterior del Reino Unido, también llamado SIS (Secret Intelligence Service; en español: Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto)  
> *Se refiere a trazar la imagen de William en su cabeza, aunque sigue teniendo un espacio vacío al no saber en qué trabaja.
> 
> Este capítulo no fue beteado, por el apuro de traducir y publicar (tengo de meta tener publicados hasta diez capítulos antes del 14 de Febrero. Espero cumplirlo). Si alguien se quiere sumar al proyecto y traducir conmigo, estaría encantada. Y muchas gracias por los comentarios y los kudos -hasta hace tres días no sabía qué eran-, realmente significan mucho para mí.


	6. Viernes 28 de Noviembre.

Querido John,

No un comerciante de armas. Algunos aspectos de mi profesión requieren que sea cauteloso con mi actual localización y labor, por lo tanto eso explica mi pereza e inclinación por ser tímido con las cámaras, pero no es algo que desaprobarás. Aunque tal vez no se supone que te pueda decir en dónde he estado recientemente, pero admitiré que he estado completamente harto de la carne de pavo, el puré de patatas de mala calidad, y una realmente empalagosa jalea de arándanos (sí, es un artículo de la comida que algunas personas consumen voluntariamente). Aparentemente estas singulares vacaciones se han extendido a una semana en esta nación culinaria del mundo; que [esta nación] evite la intrusión de la Navidad, espero. Sigo pensando que la música popular de la temporada no puede ser más estúpida, pero cada vez que el sound system*se publica desde Octubre en adelante parece determinar que estoy en un error. Hay una canción demasiado empalagosa sobre zapatos, la cual fui forzado a escuchar cinco veces desde que estoy aquí. Cinco o 4,75 ya son demasiadas veces.

No tengo un caballo favorito o un superhéroe favorito. Tengo:

un color favorito (negro).

un libro favorito (República de Platón)

un compositor favorito (Jean-Baptiste Lully, quien recuerda al único humano grabado muerto en un accidente dirigiendo).

un matemático favorito (Descartes, quien a propósito es uno de los poco del último milenio que ha sido reconocido por el latín como su idioma natal)

un té favorito (Yorkshire Gold; no tiene particularmente el mejor sabor, pero tiene un valor nostálgico y al parecer no lo encuentro fuera de Gran Bretaña).

Actualmente me he visto todas las películas de James Bond, aunque no fue por decisión propia. Las encontré tolerablemente entretenidas. No he leído nada de David Baldacci, pero tomé su último libro en el aeropuerto en mi camino de esta tarde y espero que me mantenga entretenido en mi vuelo. Con suerte, estaré libre de interferencias de cualquier niño pequeño.

Tienes un bigote en una de las fotos, pero no en otra. ¿Es algo planeado recientemente, o sólo algo que ha crecido? Me doy cuenta que no es de mi área decir una u otra cosa, ya que he estado siendo tan reservado sobre mi apariencia; pero te ves mucho mejor sin él. Si es que la opinión de un desconocido vale la pena.

\- William

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Es un grupo de DJ’s e ingenieros jamaicanos que trabajan como uno sólo para producir música. William usa la comparación para referirse a toda la música que sale desde Octubre, no sólo la hecha por jamaicanos.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> ¡Siento mucho la espera! En donde vivo se inundó todo y he estado sin Internet desde el 15, y sin luz en días intercalados. Si son de Argentina, sabrán que la zona de Córdoba se inundó. Por suerte vivo alto y no se inundó mi casa, pero el agua sí que se llevó los cables. Habrán actualizaciones irregulares. Estoy teniendo unos problemas personales, y pensé en abandonar el proyecto... ¡Por suerte mi motivación volvió, y acá estamos! Espero poder estar actualizando hoy, en unas horas.  
> Gracias por leer y dejar kudos. En serio los aprecio.


	7. Domingo 30 de Noviembre

Querido William,

¿Cómo es posible morir en un accidente dirigiendo? Entiendo si eres un conductor de ferrocarril, pero hubiera pensado que el talento profesional en la música no era una actividad muy peligrosa. Admitiré que tu lista de “favoritos” no fue lo que esperaba, pero supongo que de alguna forma es lindo. Te mandaría una caja de Yorkshire Gold si supiera en dónde estás (y si te quedaras en un lugar el tiempo suficiente). Solía beberlo todo el tiempo pero últimamente no he sido capaz de soportar el sabor. Creo que sigo teniendo cajas sin tocar en la alacena. En mi caso:

comida favorita: mayormente cualquier tipo de curry.

color favorito: “blanco sucio” fue mi color favorito declarado por años, porque fue el primer color que aprendí que no era uno de los “nombrados” normalmente (rojo, azul, verde, etc). Hacía que los adultos se quedaran embobados y se rieran conmigo cuando era pequeño. No sé si aún sigo teniendo uno favorito, pero mi suéter favorito (uso suéteres muy seguido), es como de color entre blanco sucio y avena y me hace acordar a cuando todos creían que era un niño prodigio y brillante.

libro favorito: es un poco anticuado, pero siempre he sido fanático de Agatha Christie. En realidad ella me introdujo al mundo de las novelas de misterio. Debo haber leído “Diez negritos” al menos una docena de veces, y unas veces más cuando lo retitularon* y luego no me di cuenta pero lo leí otra vez. Tiene un buen giro al final.

Instrumento musical favorito: mi último compañero de piso solía tocar el violín, y me volvió reacio (sacando cuando tocaba bien, lo cual era perfectamente capaz de hacer pero no lo hacía sólo para molestar). Nunca pensé que sería fanático de la música clásica.

canción navideña favorita: comparto contigo sobre la mayoría de la música estacional, pero mi madre tenía una grabación escalofriantemente hermosa de “O come o come Emmanuel”. Sólo tenía la voz, no tenía instrumentos u otros cantantes, y podía escucharla por horas. Esa canción me recuerda a las Navidades antes que mi padre muriera. Supongo que es agridulce, pero ahí está.

¿Tienes familia? ¿Viven en Inglaterra, o en otra parte del mundo? Yo tengo una hermana aquí en Londres, pero nunca nos llevamos bien y no la veo mucho. En realidad y siendo honesto, veo más a su ex que a ella. Debería llamarla o algo.

\- John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *El título original es Ten Little Niggers. Luego se cambió el nombre a Ten Little Indiands, y luego de la primer edición Estadounidense, le cambiaron el nombre a And Then There Were None.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Estaré actualizando antes de lo que esperan ;)


	8. Martes 2 de Diciembre.

Querido John,

Lully en realidad no murió _mientras_ conducía específicamente, pero es una historia interesante. Él era el compositor de la corte de Luis XIV y pertenecía a la orquesta personal del rey. A pesar de ser italiano de nacimiento, su trabajo fue la base del Barroco francés creado una década después. Perdió contacto con la corte por sus tendencias homosexuales y la cambiante política, lo que significó que Luis XIV perdiera poder. Su muerte, en realidad, fue por su tendencia a pasar tiempo y tener pegada una pesada rama de madera mientras conducía. Se golpeó a sí mismo con ella, contrajo gangrena, y murió. [Dejó trabajos hermosos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-V-W5zR0I6M). (Escuchar eso me hace extrañar mi violín. En realidad no era factible llevarlo conmigo desde que entré en este lugar de trabajo, y también gracias a mis frecuentes viajes, pero hace un tiempo tocaba bastante bien. Ha sido hace tanto tiempo que probablemente ya he olvidado cómo tocar).

Tengo familia en Inglaterra; mis padres siguen viviendo en la casa de mi infancia en Devon, y tengo un hermano en Londres. Él y yo tampoco nos llevamos bien; uno de los principales beneficios de mi ocupación actual es que no tengo que verlo. Quizá tendríamos que presentárselo a tu hermano, y podremos ignorarlos al mismo tiempo. Asumo que tu hermana no es quién te insistió para que te hicieras un perfil aquí, ¿verdad? Porque si fue ella, encuentro complicado odiarla por eso.

Tengo que correr; tengo una reunión con un insufrible capullo esta tarde y voy a necesitar tiempo de sobra para prepararme mentalmente y entonces así no lo estrangularé en los primeros cinco minutos de nuestro tiempo conociéndolos. Pero, ¿podrías tomarte una taza de Yorkshire Gold por mí?

\- William


	9. Jueves 4 de Diciembre

Querido William,

Dudo mucho que tu hermano sea el tipo de Harry (mi hermana). Ella está mayormente más interesada en el alcohol y las lesbianas. En ese orden, por mala suerte. Su ex-esposa se merece algo mucho mejor, y tuve un tiempo difícil intentando aceptar que se separaron. Como lo mencioné antes, veo a su ex más seguido que a ella. Es un poco menos doloroso.

Nunca he pensado en esto hasta hoy, pero creo que Harry es la razón por la cual siempre me he aferrado a la idea de ser “hetero”. O sea, ella siempre ha sido abrasiva, pero su salida del armario fue tan violenta y envolvió muchísimos gritos e hizo llorar a mamá. Fue unos meses después que mi padre muriera, y mi madre lloraba todo el tiempo de igual manera, pero Harry de alguna forma puso toda su energía en ello. Sentí que lo único que podía hacer era ser el hijo bueno y salir con chicas amables y obtener buenas calificaciones e ir a la universidad de medicina y hacer todo lo que mamá esperaba del que “estaba bien educado”, y entonces ella no estaría triste todo el tiempo. Funcionó, un poco, pero eso significó que era más correcto* de lo que hubiera sido normalmente. No fue hasta que fui al servicio militar que tuve oportunidad de expandirme y buscar alguna alma gemela. E incluso en ese momento, nunca me dejé reconocerme que encontraba también a los hombres atractivos, hasta que conocí a mi último compañero de piso.

Dios, esto va a sonar tan autocompasivo, pero probablemente deberías saber: no le he superado. Actualmente me recuerdas mucho a él; era el que tocaba el violín, y él hablaba un poco como tú lo haces, con palabras largas y exactamente elegidas y todo eso. A él probablemente le hubiera gustado esa anécdota sobre Lully y la gangrena. Él era brillante y precioso y cansador y se mató hace ocho meses. No has estado en Inglaterra, así que probablemente no hayas leído los periódicos, pero estuvo en todas las noticias. Su nombre era Sherlock, y era un detective.

Nunca estuvimos "juntos". No de esa forma, pero éramos muy buenos amigos (él me llamó su único amigo, una vez), pero creo que era asexual. No importó. Él dijo que estaba "casado con su trabajo", así que respeté eso, pero de alguna forma me enamoré perdidamente de un imbécil sin tener ninguna prueba que él alguna vez haya sentido algo en absoluto por mí. Se sentía muy orgulloso porque no sentía cosas, para ser exactos tenía un hábito de dejar escapar las cosas más inapropiadas, cosas fuera de tono en frente de víctimas; pero bajo todo eso, él era un hombre realmente pasional. Química, lógica, música. Dios, él amaba a ese violín. Solamente desearía saber el nombre de las piezas que él amaba tocar, entonces así podría buscarlas y oírlas una y otra vez. Probablemente seguiría estando guardado en mi departamento 24/7 si mi amigo Greg no me hubiera presionado a hacerme un perfil aquí. (Y estoy feliz que lo haya hecho, honestamente; decir esta clase de cosas es imposible para alguien que conoció a Sherlock, pero siento que puedo decírtelo. Como que lo entenderías, lo que es loco porque hemos compartido, ¿qué?, ¿mitad de una docena de emails cortos?)

De igual forma. Sep. No quiero que sientas que estás compitiendo con un ex-novio, porque no es eso en realidad. Sólo que yo... No creo que alguna vez le supere. Murió en frente de mí, me hizo observar todo y dudo que él supiera lo que causaría en mí. Era brillante (en serio, malditamente brillante), e increíble y fantástico e inaccesible para todos menos para mí y a veces le extraño tanto que no soy capaz de respirar. Mientras el tiempo pasa, hay momentos en los que no pienso en él, incluso en los mejores momentos del día, pero entonces hago o veo algo que me recuerda a él y esa angustia vuelve. En tu primer email dijiste que te gustó como puse primero “amistad” y segundo “relación amorosa”, y eso es porque, carajo, necesito un amigo más que un polvo en este momento.

Entonces, es tarde y estoy todo lloroso y no puedo dormir y me tardé dos malditas horas escribiendo todo esto porque no puedo apagar mi cerebro. Esa es otra cosa que me quedó de él, supongo. Voy a enviar esto antes que me arrepienta y lo elimine. Mereces saber que tan jodido estoy, incluso si estoy intentando ocultarlo y entonces así nadie lo podrá notar. Si me quieres, vas a terminar con pequeños pedazos jodidos también. Sólo tenía que darte una debida advertencia.

\- John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *En inglés, ser heterosexual (straight) también puede significa correcto, o derecha. No quise reiterar heterosexual.  
> Este ha sido el capítulo que más me gustó traducir. No sé si fue traducir la historia de la sexualidad de John, o cuánto extraña a Sherlock.  
> Gracias a todos los que comentaron cuando dije que podía ser que dejara el proyecto. Ha pasado algo realmente doloroso en mi vida y traducir evita que piense en ello. Pero muchas gracias por preocuparse. Son muy amables <3


	10. Martes 9 de Diciembre.

Querido John,

Sinceramente no sé qué decir. Lo siento por tu pérdida; esa es la frase típica, ¿no? Y sigue siendo terriblemente inadecuada. No tenía idea que estabas sufriendo de esa forma, y lamento honestamente si nuestra correspondencia lo ha hecho peor. He estado siendo egoísta, usando estos diálogos como una forma de recordarme mi hogar mientras voy de ciudad en ciudad, esperando algo más. ¿Sientes lo mismo? ¿O estoy leyendo en esto más de lo que debería?

No estoy seguro si es bueno o malo que te recuerde a tu amigo. Estoy honrado, leyendo lo que has escrito, es sólo que no puede ser el hombre del que estuviste enamorado. La forma en que le descubres lo hace sonar… ni siquiera sé cómo. Es un nivel alto para cualquier mortal de llegar; y de alguna forma de todos los que hay, soy yo; y si ser un oído simpático es suficiente, soy feliz de serlo. Normalmente soy terrible haciendo esta clase de cosas como escuchar, pero me encuentro honestamente deseoso de intentarlo.

He escrito y reescrito los últimos dos párrafos al menos una docena de veces, y nunca se ven lo suficientemente bien. Estamos separados por miles de kilómetros, y aun así me duele verte afligido. (¿Ese es el milagro de la comunicación cercana con aparatos electrónicos, supongo?) No puedo quejarme de la soledad, comparando la tuya. Entenderé si deseas detener esta correspondencia, pero por favor ten en cuenta que, incluso en un corto período de tiempo, recibir un email tuyo se ha vuelto, de lejos, el momento más brillante de mi día.

\- William

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uno de los más cortos que he traducido hasta el momento. Intentaré actualizar en el día (aquí son las 3am). Gracias por los kudos <3


	11. Miércoles 10 de Diciembre.

Querido William,

No te preocupes. Estaría loco si estuviera esperando que alguien llenara el gran hoyo en mi vida por Sherlock. Hubo uno, y habrá por siempre uno solo de él. Sólo intento recordarme a mí mismo que fui lo suficientemente suertudo de conocerle casi por completo. La mayoría de las personas nunca habían tenido esa oportunidad. Además estoy esperando lo mejor y trabajando en eso para no ser un llorón porque estamos tan cerca de Navidad, y serán mis primeras sin él. Mi amigo Greg (el que me hizo hacerme una cuenta aquí) está ahuyentando a todos para armar unas “navidades de solteros” para nosotros dos. Se divorció hace poco y va a ser duro también para él. Probablemente la pasemos viendo pelis malas de “amistades entre hombres” (¿ _Duro de matar_ y la mitad de la serie de 007?) o sólo ver qué tiene la BBC One para ofrecer. Probablemente haya comida freída que obstruye arterias, unas cuántas cervezas, y unos cuantos aventones cuando nos sintamos peligrosamente cerca de ponernos sentimentales. De alguna forma lo pasaremos. Sería agradable poder conocerte en persona; amaría invitarte a que salgas conmigo y que conozcas al único amigo que me queda, pero la distancia es algo buena ahora. Normalmente no me inclino a las cosas “seguras” pero… sip.

Se me acaba de ocurrir: ¿eres religiosos? Supongo que no, pero es complicado de saber a través de emails. Sólo he ido una vez a misa, y fue cuando mi abuela nos arrastró a Harry y a mí, y ya han pasado décadas de eso. No tengo problemas con eso, y creo en Dios como un ser abstracto, pero nunca sentí la necesidad de creer en él en una forma organizada. Hazme saber si eres budista o radicalmente ateo o algo así, y entonces así puedo intentar no quejarme tanto de las navidades.

\- John


	12. Jueves 11 de Diciembre.

J: Em, ¿estás ahí?

J: Me acabo de dar cuenta que este sitio tiene una función para chatear.

W: Sí, lo veo.

J: No lo noté antes. No estoy seguro como se supuso que sabré cuándo estás online o no, pero pensé que tomaría la oportunidad y ver si tienes tiempo para saludar. Al menos que sea mitad de la noche en donde estás, ¿lo es?

W: Lo es, pero también es medianoche (bueno, técnicamente es muy temprano) en Londres. Estoy sólo dos zonas horarias antes que la tuya ahora.

J: Seh, a veces no duermo bien. He estado despierto por un tiempo, y está bien. ¿Puedes decir en qué país?

W: No debería. Aunque en realidad no estoy en tu hemisferio.

J: Está bien. Aunque aún no me hayas dicho qué haces, ¿está relacionado con el trabajo?

W: De alguna forma, sí, pero no en el sentido de ir-con-trajes-por-la-calle-principal.

J: Dios, suenas como un tipo que conozco. Todo como MI6 y mierda cautelosa. Tu nombre no es secretamente Mycroft, ¿o sí? Porque si lo es, voy a ir hasta donde estás y te golpearé.

W: No, definitivamente no. Aunque admitiré que “William” no es el nombre por el que normalmente soy conocido.

J: ¿Al menos es tu nombre real?

W: Técnicamente es mi primer nombre legal, pero casi nadie lo conoce. Normalmente uso uno de mis segundos nombres.

J: ¿Uno?

W: Tengo dos. Y los dos son horribles. Como el nombre “Mycroft” en mi opinión.

J: Sip, no puedo decir lo contrario en eso. ¿Quién nombraría a su hijo “Mycroft” de todas formas?

W: ¡Personas sádicas!

J: ¡Eso!

J: Por cierto, mi segundo nombre es “Hamish”, el cual va en algún lugar de esa escala. Ya que estamos compartiendo.

W: ¿Nombre familiar?

J: Ahí lo tienes. Hay una LAAAAARGA línea de Hamishes en el lado de mi madre. Sus padres estaban destrozados cuando su único hijo terminó siendo mujer, Fue en el lecho de muerte de mi abuelo cuando deseó que cuando yo naciera me nombraran como él.

W: Y tu madre le recordó con tu segundo nombre.

J: No lo recordó ella; él lo remarcó cada vez que me vio por los siguientes veinte años. Un viejito que vivió hasta el 96. Dos décadas de culpa y “deseos de morir” para trabajar. Mi rasgo terco vino naturalmente, supongo.

W: Bueno, prometo que mi nombre real no es tan vergonzoso. Sólo estoy dudando de dejar más de uno o dos datos en una plataforma electrónica. Espero que lo entiendas. La mayor parte de las personas que me conoces preferirían evitar mi presencia, y ellos no pueden tomar precauciones si no saben quién soy.

J: Je, lo entendí. Y en serio está bien. Sólo acabo de reducir tus probables carreras hasta tener sólo “MI6” y “ _UN_ Inspector de armas".

W: Cualquiera de las dos probablemente se quedarían en los hoteles en los que estoy.

J: Sip, lo supuse. Aunque voy a estar decepcionado si termina siendo que eres de los que chequean en una industria que las pelotas  estén bien hechas o algo ;-)

W: ¿Acabas de guiñarme un ojo?

J: No literalmente.

W: Me guiñaste un ojo.

J: Creí que habías venido a este sitio para coquetear, ¿no?

W: Sólo…no estaba esperando eso.

J: Estoy despierto sin haber dormido mucho y estás siendo tímido sobre ti. Parecía un coqueteo.

W: Creo que me gusta este lado no inhibido. Entonces, ¿me dices algo más que aún no esté en tu perfil?

J: Mmmm… ¿Me afeité el bigote?

W: ¿No te gustaba?

J: No estaba funcionando para mí. Además picaba.

W: Te ves mejor sin él.

J: Me siento mejor sin él

J: Supongo que de alguna forma estaba intentando re-inventarme. Hacerme un recreo de mi vieja vida, ¿entiendes? Pero entonces decidí que no quería re-inventarme y ser el tipo de hombre que usaría un bigote y no se daría cuenta lo estúpido que se ve, así que lo afeité.

W: No dije que te veías estúpido, sólo expresé una preferencia.

J: Bueno, no me afeité sólo por ti; no es como si estuvieras aquí para verlo. No aún ;-)

W: Otro guiño.

J: :-P

W: Necesitas dormir.

J: Seh, lo sé. Hablando de eso, voy a ir e intentar dormir al menos una hora antes de tener que ir a trabajar. ¿Estaré suertudo y quizás te encuentre aquí otra vez?

W: Mientras que no estés usando un “estar suertudo” como un eufemismo para tener sexo con alguien más, sí.

W: Perdón, no lo dije con esa intención.

W: Yo lo dije con esa intención; obviamente no puedo reclamar tu vida personal siendo que estoy a diez mil kilómetros, pero en respuesta a tu último email: la distancia entre nosotros es temporal pero no óptima. Y viendo el potencial de poder reducir esa distancia en algún momento cercano, no estoy “viendo” a nadie ahora.

J: ¿Vas a volver a Inglaterra pronto?

W: Si todo va bien con mi trabajo. No sé cuándo.

J: Eso es bueno. Y no, no quise decir “estar suertudo” de esa forma, idiota. No estoy evitando conocer a nadie, y de igual forma no estoy buscando a nadie. Honestamente, este que está aquí es por quien estoy esperando.

W: Es suficientemente justo. Intentaré respetar eso.

J: Si no puedes resistirse y te encuentras que *debes* usar un emoticon guiñando, supongo que me ajustaré.

W: No creo que eso suceda.

J: Puedo soñar.

W: Entonces tus sueños serán buenos. Buenas noches.

J: Igualmente.


	13. Viernes 12 de Diciembre.

Querido John,

Me disculpo si di una mala impresión durando nuestro chat de ayer. En mi primer mensaje dije que no he tenido un compañero sexual en un buen tiempo, y eso es verdad, pero también es correcto decir que no he tenido una “relación” en incluso más tiempo. Nunca he sido capaz de dominar la habilidad de coquetear sin grado de sutileza, y cuando lo he intentado, casi nunca ha salido bien. Como resultado, tiendo a congelarme cuando enfrento esa clase de juguetón coqueteo que utilizaste. En un mundo ideal, me habría tardado unas pocas horas para dar con las respuestas perfectas (si no hubiera sido capaz de enviártelas en el momento), y serte recíproco, pero eso tampoco me ha funcionado. Resumiendo: te ruego que pases por algo mi incomodidad en este ámbito. Dado un buen tiempo, quizá encuentre algo ingenioso para responderte.

Además, a tu otra pregunta en tu último email: no, no soy religioso de ninguna forma. Mis padres lo son, mientras mi hermano lo es si lo requiere la situación; pero la creencia de mis padres jugó un papel largo en su rechazo aceptando mi sexualidad cuando “salí” y nunca terminé de perdonar que hubiera una religión para eso. Ellos aún no han venido a término conmigo siendo gay, aunque mi cantidad de compañeros románticos en los últimos años ha hecho más fácil para ellos el ignorarlo todo el tiempo. Si soy honesto, odio que se permitan la libertad de ignorar lo que –para mí- es una parte importante de mi personalidad. No entiendo esa libertad, aunque a veces intento imitarla. No tengo quejas sobre las Navidades-como-feriado, aunque los amigos y la compañía son cosas preciadas por las que vale la pena celebrar. Nunca te das cuenta cuán preciados son hasta que no son disponibles.

Estoy sentado en el aeropuerto en este momento mientras escribo esto. La variación en las personas a mi alrededor es llamativa. No sólo es el tono de piel o edad o la amplia demografía; y es remarcable cómo los humanos son espectacularmente egocéntricos. Cientos y miles de personas todos corriendo del Punto A al Punto B lo más rápido posible, algunos en su camino a encontrarse con sus familias y amados para las fiestas, pero son desconocidos entre ellos. Al menos más de la mitad de las personas tienen sus narices enterradas en sus móviles (yo me incluyo), intentando mantener a raya la incómoda necesidad de relacionarse con extraños. Y aun así están pasando cientos o miles de libras en volar a través del mundo, ¿para hacer qué? Para contactar con alguien.

Es increíble cuando pienso en eso, cómo puedo estar en un océano de gente que esté en unos cientos metros de mí, pero aun así con el único con el que quiero interactuar eres tú.

\- William

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por no actualizar antes. No tengo muchas excusas honestas, sacando que se ha cumplido un mes de la muerte de mi papá y he estado un toque más sensible de lo normal. Intentaré actualizar antes del nueve de marzo (la fecha en la que empiezo las clases). Probablemente actualice días específicos.   
> Gracias por leer esta traducción. <3


	14. Domingo 14 de Diciembre

Querido William,

Eso apesta, lo de tus padres. No creo que mi madre hubiera terminado alguna vez en buenos términos con la salida del armario de mi hermana, pero no puedo negar que hubiera habido una mejor forma para salir con esa información. (Harry siempre ha sido un poco problemática y abrasiva, así que el anuncio realmente fue a “su” estilo, pero mamá aún no la ha perdonado por completo). En realidad ya había pensado en lo que diría, si es que alguna vez hubiera tenido la oportunidad de decirlo; pero es tonto, ya que mi compañero de piso y yo nunca pasamos la relación de “buenos amigos”, pero ahí lo tienes.

Creó que hemos estado intercambiando emails por un buen tiempo, así que me arriesgaré: ¿hay algo que estés dispuesto a decirme de tus relaciones anteriores? Chismes, anécdotas, cualquier cosa. Por lo que me dijiste parece ser que fue hace mucho tiempo. ¿Alguna vez saliste con una chica, o solamente fuiste a todas las cosas que implican “ser gay”?

Espero no ser maleducado pero soy curioso… Creo que mi adolescencia fue típica en la mayoría de los aspectos. “Tuve” citas por un tiempo, pero sólo el suficiente para llegar al punto de besuqueos y mucho chismerío para mis amigos (casi siempre sólo eran exageraciones). Estoy un poco avergonzado por eso ahora, y en realidad no fue hasta que entré en el ejército y estuve entre tipos que me di cuenta lo estúpido que había sido con las chicas con las que había salido. Intenté mejorar las cosas, pero uno de los idiotas con lo que trabajaba sugirió el apodo “Watson de los tres continentes” y el maldito apodo me persigue desde hace años. (Y lo peor de todo, es que no es verdad). Tuve una novia a larga distancia por un tiempo cuando estaba desempleado, pero eventualmente perdimos química y no tuve una “relación” seria desde entonces. Unas citas por aquí y por allá, sí, pero mi compañero de piso era muy bueno en asustar a cualquier con el que me dignaba pasar el tiempo. Creo que él estaba enojado porque dejaba que alguien le robara mi atención de él.

(Okey, eso ni siquiera es justo, y él no era esa clase de imbécil narcisista como lo estoy pintando. Sé que puede parecer que él estaba celoso, pero no lo estaba. Al menos, no creo que haya sido eso). De igual forma, mi supuesto amor de mi vida ha sido errante siempre, al menos hasta ahora, si no cuentas lo-que-se-supone-que-era que tuve con mi compañero de piso. Es difícil no hacer las deducciones lógicas viendo lo que escribo dice de mi persona. Intentaré no pensar en eso.

No estoy seguro de qué se dio a entender en mis emails anteriores, o cuando chateamos, entonces lo diré aquí: estoy disfrutando de alguna manera el coqueteo. Definitivamente estoy disfrutando los aspectos amistosos de esto. Eres obviamente inteligente y me gusta como miras las cosas y tu sentido del humor es amargo, tal y como el mío. (Me pregunto, ¿el sentido del humor es como el sabor del vino? ¿dulce vs amargo?) Es halagador ser tu “ancla” a tu hogar, aunque si hablamos con la verdad ni siquiera hemos hablado mucho de Londres. Tuve un blog, hace un tiempo (no, no te daré el link), pero se siente como si te estuviera usando de la misma forma en lo de “enviar mis pensamientos al universo”, de esa forma. Exceptuando el “te” en la parte del universo, y eso es… ni siquiera sé qué es. No hay palabras para describir lo dulce que es.

De igual forma, todo esto es una forma larga de decir que no te preocupes en el cuándo serás capaz de encontrar algo ingenioso mientras coqueteamos, porque quizá de repente me harte de escribirte. Aunque necesito este pedazo de humanidad más de lo que me gustaría admitir, y no voy a rendirme contigo sin haber luchado.

\- John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactamente, han sido diez días desde la última actualización. Y me siendo tan arrepentida por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo :'c Cuando lo traduje tardé el triple de lo normal, (¿estaré perdiendo práctica?)  
> Próxima actualización: Cuando me den los tiempos. Mañana, o pasado. 
> 
> ¡Sigo sin tener beta! Si alguien quiere corroborar de los errores, o fijarse si no cometí ningún error estaría gratamente agradecida. Actualmente es el primer capítulo que me quedó mucho más fluido, y tengo miedo de haber escrito palabras a medias.


	15. Lunes 15 de Diciembre

W: Buenos siestas/tardes (tardes aquí, siestas allí, creo), ¿me avisas cuando llegues a tu casa del trabajo?

W: Estaré encantado de responder tus preguntar, pero no sé exactamente cómo responderlas en un email.

J: Ah, hola! Hoy tengo el día libre, *sólo estaba vagando por el Internet*. Ya sabes, buscando imágenes de gatitos y esas cosas. ¿Todo bien contigo?

W: No te hubiera pensado como una persona que busca imágenes de gatitos.

J: Estaba usando “imágenes de gatitos” como un eufemismo. Mayormente sólo estaba troleando blogs nuevos por sus historias ridículamente poco probables, y las cuales no me afectarían si no estuviera tan aburrido. Es un viejo hábito.

W: Tienes tiempo para chatear, ¿o no?

J: Todo el tiempo del mundo. Ya nada pasa en mi vida*.

W: Entonces, pregúntame. No sé cómo organizar mis pensamientos en “chismes, anécdotas o cualquier cosa”; ¿hay algo particular que quieras saber?

J: Suena tan de metiche cuando lo dices *así* pero…sip.

J: Podemos empezar con una (algo) fácil: ¿cuándo te diste cuenta que eras gay?

W: ¿Esa es una fácil? Supongo que para algunas personas lo es. En mi caso… en los mediados de la pubertad, creo. Nunca me han leído como “gay”, aunque tendía a confundir el gaydar (sigo sin saber por qué alguien creería que eso es auténtico).

J: ¿Entonces estabas en Fútbol y Rugby siendo chico en vez de estrellas de pop y musicales?

W: Mis padres hubieran estado igualmente despectivos con los dos. Ellos probablemente estuvieron más decepcionados con mi decisión de abandonar la universidad que cuando salí del armario.

J: Entonces la educación era importante en tu casa.

W: Mi madre tiene dos doctorados, y mi padre tiene tres. Ellos estuvieron extremadamente impactados cuando mi hermano y yo no seguimos sus pasos.

J: ¿Tu hermano también dejó la universidad?

W: No, el hizo exactamente lo que esperaban, obtuvo las calificaciones que necesitaba para su campo elegido, pero tampoco sintió la necesidad de tener más credenciales.

J: Bien. ¿Entonces saliste del armario cuando eras adolescente?

W: No había tenido experiencia en realidad, con cualquiera de los géneros, y eso fue por un buen tiempo. Siempre había sido pequeño para mi edad, escuálido y con una lamentable boca grande. Sigo siendo malo en notar cuándo no decir las cosas, a veces. En ese tiempo era peor.

J: Eras más inteligente de lo que tus compañeros eran, supongo.

W: También más inteligente que la mayoría de los profesores.

J: Seh, puedo creer eso :-)

W: Entonces llegué a la pubertad, y empecé a sobresalir. Seguía siendo escuálido, pero me volví delgado y largo y tenía la piel manchada con lunares y era divertido-de-ver para todos y difícilmente estaba en una posición para obtener atracción romántica de nadie.

J: En tu primer email dijiste que eras “generalmente considerado atractivo”. ¿Supongo que creciste de altura?

W: Oh, sigo siendo delgado y largo. Ahora manejo bien la altura.

J: No te pediré una foto, porque sé que me dirás que no, pero deberías saber que estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo para adivinar ;-)

W: Deja de adivinar.

J: Está bien. Entonces. No novias, no novios, y a tus padres les preocupó cuando saliste del armario.

W: Hay más sobre eso que eso.

J: ¿Lo cuentas?

W: Asistí a un internado para el _Sixth Form*_ (En realidad fue para toda mi escolaridad secundaria). Una nueva escuela, donde nadie me conocía de antes. Mientras estaba allí, conocí a un chico que no tenía tapujos en mostrar que le atraía. En los pocos meses siguientes estábamos pasando muchísimo tiempo en los armarios de mantenimiento y atrás del gimnacio.

J: ¿Salían, o sólo hacían el tonto?

W: Pensé que era lo primero. Terminó siendo que era lo segundo.

J: Lo siento.

W: No lo sientas; fue una valiosa lección. La experiencia me motivó para finalmente “salir del armario” a mi familia porque, todo el tiempo, pensaba que él y yo estaríamos juntos por siempre. Cándido, lo sé, pero tenía dieciséis y esperanza. Nunca nadie había *querido* estar con mi presencia de esa forma antes.

J: Y tu familia se lo tomó mal.

W: Ellos me sacaron de esa escuela y encontraron otra, una institución más estricta para mí. Una en donde no toleraran “nada de esas tonterías”, como dijo mi padre.

J: ¿Mantuviste contacto con tu amigo/novio?

W: Lo intenté, pero él fue muy claro en hacerme saber que sólo fui un orificio conveniente y que ya no era conveniente. Estaba en un colegio sólo para hombres, y él “no era gay”; así que no hubiera durado de igual manera. Yo sólo era el más fácil de conseguir en sus limitadas opciones.

J: Eso es terrible. Sé que debo haber pensado de esa forma sobre alguien en mis noches-de-vigilancia, en mis primeros días en la armada, pero nunca lo hubiera *dicho*. Y me avergüenzo ahora que lo recuerdo.

W: Eso me recuerda a mi única “relación” real, la que valió la pena. He tenido encuentros desde entonces, obviamente, pero nunca con alguien que me quisiera más de lo físico.

J: Le has estado errando. El sexo es agradable, obviamente, pero hay un no-sé-qué* al sólo sentarse en un silencio amistoso o compartir un sofá y gritarles juntos a los programas malos. Tener a alguien en quien puedes confiar.

W: ¿Es eso algo que extrañas de tu compañero de piso?

W: Mierda. Lo siento, eso fue maleducado de mi parte. No quería decirlo tan bruscamente.

W: Finge que no acabo de decir eso.

J: Está bien. Y sip, supongo que lo es.

J: Nunca había tenido esa clase de compañía sin estar en una relación romántica, pero fue bueno. Peleábamos a veces, como cualquiera que vive con alguien hace; pero extraño sólo teniéndole cerca. Por estar cosas, tontear entre nosotros, hablar sobre nada, y entonces una vez en mucho tiempo tener una conversación profunda que me daba algo para reflexionar por años después de tenerla.

W: ¿Es así como es una relación romántica seria? ¿En tu experiencia, al menos?

J: Las buenas, sip.

J: A veces el sexo es fantástico, y no puedes dejar de pensar en el otro; pero si no puedes encontrar comodidad en los momentos silenciosos, nunca funcionará.

J: Supongo que está bien que tú y yo busquemos estas compatibilidades ahora, mientras estás volando hacia Dios sabe dónde, entonces si/cuando finalmente vuelvas a Inglaterra podemos ir directo a la parte buena :-D

W: ¿Aún así me quieres? ¿Después de que acabo de decirte que soy una basura con las relaciones y que nunca tuve una realmente?

J: Hay una primera vez para todo.

J: Y estoy ansioso de ver más de ese coqueteo extraño que mencionaste ;-)

W: Definitivamente puedo prometer lo “extraño”

J: No te preocupes por eso. Me gusta lo extraño.

J: Y ahora que veo esa palabra tres veces en tres líneas, se ve rara. Extraño. Extraño. Extraño. Extraño. Extraño. Demasiadas ñ’s.

W: Eres adorable.

J: No había oído eso en un tiempo. En éstos días mayormente soy “indefenso” o “querido” o “ese pobre John Watson”.

W: ¿Prefieres algo más?

J: ¿Irresistible? ¿Talentoso? ¿Sexy? *parpadeo repetido*

W: Por favor dime que no acabas de en serio parpadear repetidamente a tu computadora

J: Bueno, lo hice *ahora*

J: Tendrías que estar aquí para tener el verdadero efecto.

W: Quisiera estar.

J: También quisiera que estuvieras.

W: John, tengo que irme. Lo siento. ¿Te encontraré online de nuevo en algún momento cercano?

J: Ciertamente lo espero. Ten buenas noches.

W: Tú también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ya nada pasa en mi vida = referencia a "nothing happens to me".  
> * Sixth Form = Una forma de hacer los dos últimos años opcionales de la secundaria.  
> * no-sé-qué = no supe de qué otra forma traducirlo sin ponerle ese eufemismo.  
> -Desaparece antes que la maten por no actualizar antes-.


	16. Miércoles 17 de Diciembre.

Querido “Universo”,

Dios, ha sido un día terrible. El trabajo fue algo loco, el metro dejó de funcionar por cuarenta y cinco minutos por alguna razón estúpida, y mi piso está terriblemente silencioso y vacío. La gripe está por todos lados, lo que significa hordas de niños enfermos descendiendo desde la sala de espera, todos juntos; de esta forma creerás que el silencio sería bien aceptado, pero en realidad no lo es. Me siento un espectador mientras Londres se mueve de un lado a otro alrededor mío.

Quería decirte gracias por haber chateado conmigo el otro día. Tenías razón; fue mejor hablar las cosas una por una en vez de mí pidiéndote que las expliques todas en un email demasiado emocional*. Valió la pena; tu familia suena como idiotas y desearía que no hubieras tenido que pasar por esa forma de rechazo. (O incluso eso, suena como si ellos nunca se ajustaron contigo al estar “afuera” del armario) Tiemblo al pensar el cómo hubieran sido mis primeras décadas si hubiera tenido que ocultar cualquier interés en el sexo y semejantes. Diablos, eso es prácticamente el _para qué_ está la uni.

Desearía que pudieras decirme más sobre ti. Entiendo que no puedas, y no quiero que estés en problemas con tus jefes, pero, ¿realmente no hay nada más que puedas decirme? ¿Describir cómo son tus pintas (en términos generales) o decirme algo más sobre lo que haces o algo? Hemos llegado hasta "alto, tiene cabello y lentes, viaja mucho, y va a conocer gente que no quiere verle". Si eso es todo lo que puedes decirme está bien, pero sería lindo saber algo más.

Mencionaste el volver a Inglaterra en algún momento cercano, ¿tienes idea cuándo? Supongo que tengo tiempo hasta entonces para darme cuenta como dar una primera buena impresión ;-)

\- John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> demasiado emocional* = se refiere a un email que releve pensamiento demasiado profundos.


	17. Jueves 18 de Diciembre.

Querido John,

Wow, no estoy seguro de poder ser un universo completo aún. ¿Debería quizás empezar con ser sólo tu sistema solar y después continuar siendo algo más?

 “Alto, tiene cabello y lentes, viaja mucho, y va a conocer gente que no quiere verle” es bastante preciso. Tengo la maravillosa cutis inglesa que se quema si estoy en el sol por más de dos minutos, pero he pasado el suficiente tiempo en países ecuatoriales y ahora mi piel se ha fijado en un indescriptible beige. También mi cabello se ha blanqueado muchísimo; generalmente estoy en lo más oscuro de morocho, pero (basándome en tus imágenes) mi cabello prácticamente combina con el tuyo en este momento. Probablemente no vale la pena intentar visualizarme porque mi bronceado tiende a desaparecer cuando apenas tiene la oportunidad cuando paso más de unos días en un lugar de clima frío.

Qué más… hmmm. Ya admití lo de tener extremidades largas, y la característica de ser divertido-de-ver para todos. (De igual forma, siempre sentí que eran extraños. No es como que sea incapaz de resaltar en una multitud, pero ciertamente no voy a ser una estrella de cine en ningún momento). Me he dejado crecer la barba por un buen tiempo porque ese es mi disfraz en algunos países en los que he estado últimamente y es muy probable que me vea extraño sin ella; pero me veo mucho peor con una que sin una, así que usualmente me la afeito tan pronto pueda cuando está todo hecho en esa localidad particular.

Desearía poder decirte más sobre mi trabajo, pero en realidad no puedo. Quizás te pueda explicar más sobre ello en persona, algún día. La mayoría del trabajo se basa en viajar; sentarse en aeropuertos, en camionetas, en trenes. Más que todo es estar sentado. Siempre aprecio pasar por países del primer mundo porque puedo recoger libros en inglés y puedo identificar de qué está hecha la comida. (Hablo un poco de muchos idiomas, pero sólo sé tres idiomas lo suficiente para poder leer por gusto). Termino teniendo muchísimo tiempo para pensar en el cómo será mi vida cuando pueda volver a mi hogar. Aún no sé cuándo será, y está regido en el cuándo termine mi proyecto actual, y no tengo fecha específica; pero tengo mucha fe de que voy a poder pasar tiempo contigo cuando vuelva a Londres. La mayoría de mis pensamientos parecen girar sobre ti, cuando tendría y no tendría que concentrarme en algo más.

Además de Brighton, ¿has hecho algún otro viaje? ¿Puedo asumir que la mayoría de tu servicio militar fue fuera del país? ¿Hay algún lugar al que te gustaría ir algún día?

\- William


	18. Sábado 20 de Diciembre

Querido William,

Gracias, con eso pudo hacer que mi imaginación vuele. Me da al menos una vaga idea de tu rostro cuando leo tus emails. ¿En serio hablas cuatro idiomas (incluyendo inglés)? ¿Cuáles? ¿Cuántos más sabes lo suficiente como para arreglártelas? Tuve un poco de francés en el colegio, pero estoy seguro que lo único que recuerdo con certeza son malas palabras.

No he estado viajando mucho en este último tiempo. No estábamos exactamente forrados* en dinero, así que Brighton era la única escapada de Londres que teníamos. Pasé la mayoría de mi servicio militar en Afganistán, y principalmente en una zona polvorienta y calurosa. No me malentiendas, también había zonas hermosas, pero es complicado concentrarte en la zona cuando tú o tus amigos están siendo disparados. Aunque nosotros compartíamos la base con algunos amigos estadounidenses y australianos; así que escuché algunas historias (no sólo de mis amigos; y ahí nació el apodo de los “tres continentes”. En el equipo médico éramos más variados, pero incluso considerábamos a las mujeres como “uno más”).

Y a la pregunta de dónde me gustaría ir… California suena bien, por lo que contaban los estadounidenses. Creo que sería interesante ir completamente por allí, los estadounidenses son una extraña mezcla entre personas amigables y atrevidas. Además, toda la tropa que estaba en la base amaba el acento británico. Como un hasta luego, y dos pitidos y más cosas; me permito decir que no me daba timidez jugar un poco con mi acento. Supongo que eso no funcionará contigo :-)

Supongo que debería admitirte: estoy un poco ansioso sobre ti. Sobre esto. No es porque no piense que no nos llevaremos bien en persona, sino porque todas las personas en mi vida han pasado dos años oyéndome jurar que soy _hetero_. (Ese compañero de piso, ¿del que hablaba la otra vez? Todos siempre asumían que éramos una pareja. TODOS. Él nunca pareció molestarse, pero me volvía loco. Pasaba la mitad de mí tiempo remarcándole a la gente que no estábamos juntos pero nadie nunca me creyó).

De igual forma, nunca salí del armario. Poner en esta página que soy “bisexual” es lo más salvaje que he hecho en este ámbito. Siento que cuando vuelvas a Londres, probablemente voy a arruinar las cosas presentándote como mi “amigo” y no como mi “novio”, incluso si estás esperando que lo diga, y vas a estar enojado y probablemente asumas que soy homofóbico o algo así. Diablos, ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que diría mi hermana si se entera que he estado chateando con un tipo que está en el extranjero. Llamará a nuestra madre y se alardeará por eso, muy probablemente. Ella es así.

Entonces, sí, no estoy diciendo que me estoy echando atrás, sólo que… mierda. Sé que esto es  el estereotipo del tipo de mediana edad que está en el closet y yo caigo en el blanco, ¿o no? No quiero ser un imbécil*, solamente no quiero hacer un gran énfasis en la idea de salir del armario como bi si en realidad no importa. Y, sip, tengo miedo del qué dirán mis pocos amigos. Puedo soportar que su primera reacción sea una rosa, ¿pero después qué? ¿Van a dejar de llamarme, creyendo que voy a comerlos con la mirada cada vez que salgamos por un trago? ¿Dejarán de darle importancia después de un tiempo, o nunca me verán de la misma forma en la que me veían?

Es tarde (técnicamente es “temprano”, pero me rendí al intentar dormir hace horas) y otra vez estoy siendo incoherente. Espero que no te importe. Una parte de mí quiere no pensar en todo esto hasta que vuelvas a Londres; quiere esperar para ver si todo lo del sexo gay es tan atrayente como en mi cabeza. Y otra parte de mí sigue repitiendo que no importa cuánto parece que conectamos, yo tendría que abandonar todo porque soy una mierda manteniendo relaciones y una vez que cague todo esto, voy a desear nunca haber abierto esta caja de Pandora, y ser “hetero” hubiera sido más fácil. Pero voy a aferrarme a una parte de mí que dice que podrías realmente gustarme. Y _sé_ que me gusta este intercambio de un lado a otro, sin importar la distancia. Porque no quiero ser ese imbécil*, y porque ruego por Dios que valgas la pena.

\- John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *forrados en dinero = no teníamos mucho dinero.   
> *imbécil = no es exactamente la palabra pero no conozco otro insulto en español neutro. En la jerga argentina sería pelotudo, y en la jerga española sería gilipollas.


	19. También Sábado 20 de Diciembre

Querido William,

Demonios, ignora el último email que te envíe, ¿okay? Me quedé despierto toda la noche (de nuevo) y mi cerebro estaba un poco nublado, y me estoy volviendo excesivamente sentimental cuanto más cerca estamos de la Navidad. Me volví un gran imbécil, y no quiero que tengas una mala impresión de mí. Usualmente no soy tan quejoso, lo juro. Soy mucho más agradable cuando puedo dormir un poco.

\- John


	20. Domingo 21 de Diciembre

Querido John,

No puedo ignorar tu email, pero puedo entender en qué lugar estás parado. En el primer email que te envíe, te dije que no estaba dentro ni fuera del armario. Eso es verdad, pero también significa que no tengo que estar aguantando amigos que intentan deducirme. La mayoría de las personas que se preocupan por mí no tienen idea de lo que pasa en mi vida privada (diría “vida sexual”, pero no ha habido nada de eso de todas formas). Un punto en lo que puedes pensar: si tus amigos asumieron que tenías una relación homosexual con tu compañero de piso, ¿qué te hace pensar que te van a tratar de forma diferente si les confirmas sus sospechas sobre tu orientación sexual?

Bien, entonces, las preguntas de antes que nos llevan a un tema más liviano: idiomas. Mi hermano y yo crecimos con inglés y francés, y nuestra madre empezó a enseñarnos alemán lo más pronto que pudo. Una vez que fui lo suficientemente viejo para la escuela, me di cuenta que sobresalía con los idiomas en general. Particularmente me gustó en latín, especialmente cuando me di cuenta cuanto vocabulario técnico provenía del latín. Esos cuatro (inglés/francés/alemán/latín) son los que me siento más cómodo.

Y con los otros: aprendí por mi propia cuenta el cartonés con unos libros en un verano cuando tenía diez y tantos, sólo para probar que podía (y para probar que era más inteligente que mi hermano). Mi pronunciación es atroz, o eso me han dicho, pero aun así encontré que mis estudios fueron útiles. El cartonés y el chino mandarín son iguales a lo que se respecta a la escritura, entonces cuando estoy en Beijing puedo fingir que sé hablar cartonés y cuando estoy en Hong Kong puedo fingir que sé hablar chino mandarín, y los dos me permiten escribir en vez de hablar. De igual forma, después pasé a querer aprender ruso, así que tengo un conocimiento básico de las lenguas eslavas, aunque nunca avancé hasta parecer un hablante nativo. Algún día me gustaría aprender al menos un idioma de cada rama; las clasificaciones lingüísticas son arbitrarias normalmente, pero me darían un base más amplia con la cual trabajar. Mis antecedentes en francés y latín, por ejemplo, me permiten entender italiano, español, portugués y rumano, aunque no sé lo necesario para entender los modismos.

Lo siento; no pretendía marearte con toda esa información sobre mi historial lingüístico. Eso es suficiente; es algo en lo que sobresalgo, y te sorprenderías al saber cuántas veces las personas cambian la musicalización incluso en su propio idioma. Es con la única cosa que he sido capaz consentirme mientras estoy en el extranjero. No siempre soy capaz de encontrar algo que me recuerde a mi hogar; pero ambientes absorbentes son perfectos para afianzar palabras nuevas en otro idioma, y me permite no estar tan terriblemente aburrido. Aunque dejaría todo más rápido que el latir de un corazón si pudiera consentirme en otra actividad en vez de esta. Pero encuentro que puede que me vuelva más sentimental si eso pasara.

Esta es la tercera vez que has estado en este sitio durante lo que sería la mitad de la noche para ti, en Londres; ¿sufres de insomnio? En otra situación, asumiría que tus emails son escritos apuradamente-sin remordimiento siento producto de noches de copas, pero dijiste que no tienes una relación muy apegada con el alcohol, así que el insomnio suena más probable. Lo siento, si es ese el caso; también yo siempre he tenido un sueño ligero, y atravieso episodios en donde mi biorritmo decide rendirse por completo. Especialmente cuando estoy bajo estrés. ¿Espero que nuestra correspondencia cause que tu estrés decaiga en vez de aumentar?

\- William


	21. Lunes 22 de Diciembre.

Querido William,

No te dignes de intentar culparte por mí horario nocturno de mierda. Supongo que estoy estresado, pero no es lo que estás pensando. Volví de la armada con un agujero en mi hombro (¿había mencionado ese detalle antes? Apenas me molesta ahora, pero sigue habiendo una cicatriz visible), y me diagnosticaron TEPT*. Yo pienso que en general es una mierda. Ni siquiera estoy tan mal como esos pobres tipos que saltan hacia las sombras y que no pueden mantener un trabajo; pero si significa que tengo una de estas rugientes pesadillas a cada tanto. El año pasado solía tener una al mes, más o menos. Últimamente las pesadillas han sido terribles, pero, de nuevo, creo que sólo es porque nos estamos acercando a las Navidades, y todos se sienten tan jodidamente felices, y yo…no.

Perdón, en realidad no soy tan parecido al Grinch. En realidad, normalmente me gustan las Navidades; pero este es el primer año en el que no he puesto ninguna decoración. No le encuentro sentido. Mi piso está vergonzosamente sucio de igual forma, y entonces unas ramitas baratas de un pino falso no van a hacer que cambie mucho. Me volví un poco minimalista desde que me mudé de mi último departamento; tenía demasiadas memorias con muchas cosas. Básicamente tengo unos cuantos muebles, lo necesario en el refrigerador, y mi laptop. El hermano de mi excompañero de piso tiene algo con mi antigua casera entonces puede dejar las cosas de Sherlock por un tiempo en el viejo departamento, lo que significa que no tuve que enfrentar la pregunta del: “¿qué HAGO con toda esta basura que he acumulado?” Un día de estos él se cansará de pagar una renta de Londres de quién sabe cuánto de un edificio que sirve como depósito, y entonces tendré que decidir qué quedarme y de qué me desharé. Una parte de mí quiere preguntarte una o dos cosas sobre Sherlock, solo para recordarle, pero creo que si hiciera eso, nunca podré superarle por completo. Quizá algún día pueda ponerle candado a ese departamento, y solo me consuele saber que todo está ahí.

A propósito, es realmente genial todo lo de los idiomas. No creo que pueda mantenerlos a todos en orden. Y es fantástico que te estés acostumbrado a lo que sabes del idioma, aunque puedo entender el solo querer volver a Inglaterra. La extraña ocasión en la que tuve que ir a Afganistán, nunca se sintió como un “hogar”, incluso si estaba rodeado de soldados ingleses que querían hacer cosas inglesas como tener una buena taza de té o hablar de las últimas noticias del Premier League. Lo era lo suficientemente húmedo como para que se sintiera como Londres, y en ningún otro aspecto.

Estoy trabajando horas extra esta semana; todos los demás tienen familiares que visitar en las vacaciones, y me di cuenta que me ayudaría a distraerme de otras cosas. Mi amigo Greg me amenazó con una cantidad ridícula de alcohol para nuestras “navidades de solteros”. Supongo que debería estar contento porque su nuevo departamento está solamente a media milla o algo así del mío. Hace que la inevitable reestructura para volver a casa sea menos insoportable. No he hecho lo de “tomar para emborracharse” desde que estaba en la uni; unas copas o dos en un bar por aquí, o por allí con amigos. Greg es un oficial de policía, lo que significa que probablemente tenga una tolerancia al alcohol olímpica. Ni siquiera voy a intentar seguirle el ritmo.

Pero sip, esa es mi vida en este momento. Esperé a propósito un tiempo razonable para enviarte esto :-) (Al menos, es lo que es razonable aquí, no es mi culpa si estás en Hong Kong o en algo en este momento). ¿Me escribirás pronto?

\- John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TEPT = Trastorno de Estrés PostTraumático. Siglas en inglés: PTSD. Es un trastorno de ansiedad que se caracteriza por patrones de sueño variantes, pesadillas, ataques de pánico, causados por una exposición a un acontecimiento estresante/traumático. Los veteranos de guerra tienen una tendencia a padecerlo.


	22. Martes 23 de Diciembre

Querido John,

Me acaba de llegar tu email, ¿es ahora el tiempo? Hoy fue, disculpa mi francés, bordélique. No hay una traducción literal al inglés; está entre medio de “desordenado” y “jodido”, ¿quizás? En realidad, así fueron los últimos días. Mi última ronda de juntas no fue muy buena y ahora tengo el trabajo triplicado, intentando limpiar los escombros. No me di permiso a mí mismo de revisar nada tuyo hasta haber trabajado y me puse un límite, más que todo para prevenirme de refrescar mi bandeja de entrada a cada diez minutos cuando tenía que concentrarme en otra cosa.

Yo tampoco estoy anhelando la Navidad. Odio estar lejos de mi hogar, odio no poder ser capaz de hacer nada productivo mientras espero que un par de idiotas cambien de opinión, y odio no poder pasar tiempo contigo. No es como que me atrevería a comandar tus vacaciones, obviamente, pero sería lindo pasar tiempo con alguien que está en mi presencia de forma voluntaria. Nadie las celebra aquí (el cristianismo no es la religión dominante) entonces al menos la Navidad será otra fecha más en el calendario. Probablemente la pasaré en algún lugar incómodo, esperando. De nuevo.

Espero que no me odies por decir esto, pero tu anterior compañero de piso –que era “malditamente brillante” o no- era un idiota por haberte dejado ir. Estoy feliz que tengas un amigo con quien pasar el feriado*. No tendrías que pasarlo solo.

\- William

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *feriado = menciona holidays, y puede ser traducido como vacaciones o feriado. Decidí no repetir vacaciones de nuevo.


	23. Miércoles 24 de Diciembre

Querido William,

Intentaré recordar la palabra “bordélique”, suena a palabra útil. Describe mi vida en estos últimos meses. Aunque está mejorando.

¿Hay alguna oportunidad que me puedas llamas? ¿O mandarme un mensaje? Mi número es +44 20 7946 0018, si puedes. No puedo hablar mientras estoy en el trabajo, obviamente, pero siempre puedo encontrar tiempo para enviar un mensaje mientras estoy entre pacientes, pero depende cuán ocupado estoy. Está bien si no puedes, pero un mensaje sería más agradable que tener que entrar aquí y chequear a cada diez minutos :-) Estaré activo hasta las cinco hoy (ni idea hasta qué hora sería eso en tu zona horaria) y después el día de San Esteban*. La clínica está cerrada en Navidad, así que tengo un poco de tiempo para mí entre medio.

Mi hermana llamó ayer. Fue algo totalmente inesperado; ella a veces hace eso, y tenemos una charla incómoda por un par de minutos hasta que ella inventa una excusa para cortar. No sé si ella tiene algo específico que quiere decirme y nunca lo dice o si ella solamente se estaba sintiendo culpable porque ya no estamos en contacto, pero me ahorra el problema de llamarla en un momento erróneo en el medio del espíritu navideño. ¿Hace tu familia una gran fiesta de Navidad mientras no estás?

He estado indeciso sobre qué debería darle a mi amigo Greg por Navidad. Una parte mía sólo quiere aparecerse mañana con un pack de seis cervezas y va a estar bien, pero una parte de mí siente que debería hacer algo más. Quizá algo que podamos destruir juntos en un tipo de catarsis dentro de su _cubículo de oficina_. O tal vez eso es una idea terrible cuando lo combinas con las cervezas. Aún no me he decidido. (Si espero mucho tiempo, todas las tiendas estarán cerradas y será un punto irrelevante, así que eso afectará mi decisión final . . .)

De igual forma, en el caso improbable que estés en el Fiji o algo y estás medio día más adelantado que yo, ten unas vacaciones tolerables. Espero que tu espera sea corta y que tus juntas sean productivas.

\- John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Busqué un número aleatorio falso de Londres; no quería molestarme buscando en Internet para ver si le habían puesto un número en la serie.)
> 
> Día de San Esteban = Es un día santo cristiano que se celebra el día posterior a Navidad (26 Diciembre). En el original hablaba del Boxing Day y el Día de San Esteban es un equivalente.


	24. Muy temprano en la mañana de Navidad, Jueves, 25 Dic

Querido John,

Feliz Navidad. (Es en la mitad de la noche allí, lo sé, pero técnicamente es el 25). No puedo llamarte o enviarte un mensaje, pero te prometo que estaré pensando en ti hoy. Disfruta la fiesta y la compañía. Intentaré escribirte algo más mas tarde.

\- William


	25. Mucho más tarde esa noche, Jueves 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene relaciones sexuales entre hombres a través de Internet. Quedan advertidos.

J: ¡Feliz Natalidad!

J: Navidad

J: Podrido corrector*

J: Jodido

J: Mi ortografía se vuelve una mierda cuando estoy molesto

W: ¿Estás con tu móvil? ¿Sigues en la casa de tu amigo en las “Navidades de soltero”?

J: Yendo a casa.

J: No nieva, pero afuera está podridamente congelado y lluvioso

J: Jodidamente

J: Empezaré a usar el “podridamente” ahora

W: Feliz Navidad para ti también.

J: No estás en una junta, ¿verdad?

W: No, solo en una interminable espera. Estoy sentado en mi habitación navegando por el Internet y esperando una llamada telefónica. La cual probablemente no llegará hasta mañana.

J: Bien. Porque cuando llegue a casa voy a buscar mi laptop y me voy a sentar desnudo en la cama y te diré todas las cosas obscenas que quiero hacer contigo

W: ¿Qué harás?

J: Un min, abriendo la puerta

J: Perdón por eso, la pantalla del celular es muy pequeña como para caminar y escribir al mismo tiempo. Ahora estoy con la laptop.

W: ¿Es la pantalla muy pequeña cuando has estado bebiendo “cantidades ridículas de alcohol”, o está tu visión empeorando?

J: Púdrete.

J: Y sip, escribí eso a propósito esta vez. Me gusta.

W: Que encantador.

J: No, pero, hablando en serio, ¿qué estás usando? Porque estoy en mi cama ahora y me quité la chaqueta y los zapatos porque estaban mojados pero quiero quitarme más.

W: ¿Qué más te queda?

J: Pantalones marrones de pana, calcetines color canela, camisa marrón y mi suéter color blanco sucio. Mis calcetines también están húmedos.

W: ¿Sin ropa interior?

J: No que puedas ver mientras sigo teniendo puestos mis pantalones ;-)

W: Señor, ahora empezamos de nuevo con las caras que guiñan.

J: Quiero saber qué estás usando.

W: Ahora mismo, desde la cabeza a los pies: mis lentes, una rígida e incómoda camiseta gris y unos pantalones de piyama a cuadros. Y mi reloj de pulsera.

J: ¿Sin ropa interior? ;-)

W: ¿Vas a intentar algo y darte cuenta?

J: Carajo, sí. Vamos a hacer esto.

W: ¿Qué es exactamente “esto”?

J: ¿Has tenido alguna vez cibersexo antes?

W: No, nunca tuve ninguna oferta.

J: Bien, entonces seré tu mejor oferta.

J: Puedes comenzar quitándote la camiseta. Finge que yo estoy ahí haciéndolo.

W: ¿Cómo lo harías?

J: Me sentaría a horcadas de tu regazo y te besaría hasta que comenzaras a hacer susurrantes sonidos.

J: y después te bajaría hasta mi estatura y pasaría mis manos por tu cadera, separando la camisera hacia arriba hasta que mis manos estén bajo el dobladillo.

J: y resbalaría mis palmas a través de todos tus costados y a través de tus brazos, sacándola mientras sigo

J: Una vez que la remera está sobre tu cabeza, estaría besuqueándote violentamente de nuevo.

W: Te golpearías con mis lentes haciendo eso si no los quitas antes.

J: No los necesitarías, ahora, ¿piensas sobre las vendas en los ojos?

J: *Qué

W: ¿Nunca lo intenté?

J: Podemos guardar eso para una diferente ocasión. Quiero tener muchas ocasiones contigo. Por ahora, estaría haciéndome un camino y lamiendo por tu pecho mientras te beso, nuestros penes se presionan juntos sobre nuestros pantalones.

J: y pensé entre cero y dos pares de ropa interior, depende ;-)

W: ¿En dónde tendría mis manos? Alrededor de tu cintura, ¿supongo?

J: Estarías tan sorprendido para hacer nada al comienzo, intentando alcanzar la forma en la que mi lengua se siente en tu boca. Pero entonces estarías entre subir y bajar tus manos a través de mi espalda e intentando meter mano hacia mi culo.

J: Lo cual no funcionaría, por ahora, porque los pantalones no tienen la costura al medio.

J: No son muy favoritos pero me han dicho que hace que mi culo se vea bien.

W: Creo que tu suéter estaría en el medio. Quítatelo.

J: ¿Te quitaste la camiseta?

W: Sí.

J: Rompería el beso el tiempo suficiente para quitarme el suéter, y desabotonarme mi camisa.

W: Oh, creo que yo te ayudaría con eso. Podría ver mejor los botones que tú.

J: No mientras se estoy besuqueando, no podrías. Pero bueno, abrirías mi camiseta y tirarías de la parte de atrás de mis pantalones, y tendríamos pecho desnudo contra pecho desnudo mientras me deslizo a través de tu regazo.

J: No tengo un pecho con demasiados pelos; son casi moderados, y son lo suficientemente rubios que no los verás bien. Pero serías capaz de notar el pelo frotando tus pezones mientras están presionados.

W: Yo apenas tengo pelos en el pecho.

J: Bien.

W: Y tengo el rostro y mis brazos bronceados, pero el resto de mi cuerpo es terriblemente pálido.

J: Sabe igual, no importa cuán bronceados estás. Iría con mis besos hacia abajo, desde tu boca hasta tu mentón hasta tu cuello hasta tus clavículas hasta tu pecho. Lamiendo detrás de tu oído, solo para ver si te gusta eso.

W: Eso . . .me hace tener escalofríos de solo pensarlo

J: Joder, sí. Piensa en cómo te haría tener escalofríos, cómo haría que cerraras tus ojos y respiraras entre jadeos. Y una vez que haya dibujado un mapa en tu cuello con tus puntos sensibles, lamería y chuparía tus pezones, uno por vez, mientras uso mi mano para jugar con el otro. Intercalándome.

W: Creí que me habías dicho que en realidad nunca lo habías hecho con un hombre, ¿o no?

J: Nunca.

J: Aunque he estado viendo mucho porno gay, y he aprendido algunas cosas.

J: Puedo suponer algunas cosas por otras experiencias.

J: ¿Ya estás sentado en tu cama?

W: Lo estoy ahora

J: Recuéstate contra la pared. Imagina cómo se sentiría que yo estuviera encima de ti. Enjaulándote, mis rodillas apoyadas en cada lado de tu cadera, haciendo que estés esforzándote para sostenerme. Totalmente a mi merced.

J: Usaría mi lengua y haría mi camino bajando desde tu pecho hasta tu estómago, yendo a través de tus costillas y músculos y todo lo que pueda alcanzar.

W: Más costillas que músculos, me temo.

J: Mi pecho rozaría tu pene mientras me acerco, con la suficiente fuerza para hacerte sentir bien pero no lo suficiente para quitarte el aliento. Por ahora. ¿De qué están hechos tus pantalones del piyama?

W: Supongo que de algodón.

J: ¿Gruesos? ¿Finos? ¿Ásperos? ¿Suaves?

W: Relativamente finos, apenas ásperos.

J: Inclínate y masajea de forma firme con tu palma sobre tu pene a través de la tela de los pantalones. Imagínate que es mi pecho empujándolo hacia abajo. Prestaría especial atención a tu ombligo, molestándote ahí hasta que te retuerzas abajo mío, desesperado por que siga bajando. Usa un pulgar para tu ombligo, presiona y gíralo un poco.

W: Eso es extrañamente erótico.

J: Carajo, sí.

J: Cuando me sienta bueno y preparado, me apoyaría un poco en ti y te tomaría de la parte de atrás de las rodillas para bajar hasta tu espalda.

W: Probablemente yo estaría observando el techo e intentando recordar el cómo respirar. Suenas . . .sumamente minucioso.

J: Engancharía mis pulgares en el elástico de tu piyama y los bajaría de tus caderas. ¿Y la ropa interior?

W: Bóxer negro escocés de algodón.

J: Todo eso se saca. Y después me tumbaría entre medio de tus piernas y te acorralaría entre tus muslos y te echaría un gran y largo vistazo.

J: ¿Qué podría ver?

J: Sigue adelante y también quítatelos. Imagínate que estoy allí.

W: Verías que tengo una erección, obviamente.

J: Descríbela.

W: No estoy circundado, como la mayoría de los chicos británicos que no son judíos. Longitud promedio, apenas un poco menos de la anchura promedio. Vello público negro, limpio pero no afeitado o embellecido o todo lo demás.

J: Pero, tienes una erección ahora*, ¿verdad? ¿No solo de forma hipotética?

W: Definitivamente sí. Pintaste una imagen muy vívida.

J: También tengo una erección. Estoy escribiendo con una mano mientras me froto el pene, pensando en ti. Lo cual no serías capaz de ver aún, porque aún sigo llevando mis pantalones.

W: ¿Ya has visto lo suficiente?

J: Quizás.

J: ¿Ya quieres que te toque?

W: Definitivamente.

J: Entonces imagínate que yo lo hago. Delimitaría los pliegues de la punta de tus muslos con la punta de mis dedos con mucha suavidad, y arrastraría mis dedos justo hasta tus bolas, y seguiría por la parte inferior de tu pene. Provocando. Hazlo ahora, y finge que soy yo.

W: Tengo que hacerlo con una mano, no puedo escribir y masturbarme al mismo tiempo.

J: Escribir con una mano es definitivamente algo que se espera del cibersexo. Es una buena práctica.

W: ¿Qué estoy haciendo con mis manos mientras me exploras?

J: No puedes alcanzar mucho más que mi cabeza, pero estás deslizando tus dedos por mi cabello.

W: Entonces masajea tu cuero cabelludo por un instante de mi parte. Mis dedos tendrían espasmos cuando alcances cualquier punto particularmente sensible mientras me tocas. Definitivamente intentaría devolverte el gesto, de cualquier forma que pudiera.

J: Ohh, sí.

J: Mi cabello se siente hormigueante ahora.

J: Eso es bueno.

W: Tu ortografía ha mejorado desde el comienzo de esta conversación.

J: Estoy tan jodidamente caliente que no puedo seguir estando borracho. Necesito más.

J: Pasaría la punta de mis dedos de arriba hacia abajo a través de tu pene unas cuantas veces más, observando cómo se mueve y oyendo los sonidos que estás haciendo, y entonces me inclinaría y te lamería.

W: Mierda.

J: ¿Te estás pajeando?

W: Dios, sí. Nunca creí que lo harías.

W: Es bueno.

J: Nunca lo he hecho antes, pero quiero hacerlo. Quiero ver cómo sabes, como se moverían tus caderas cuando te lamo y te chupo y te provoco. Imagina que mis manos se siguen moviendo sobre ti mientras te pruebo, tocando en todos los lugares en los que eres sensible, la punta y tus bolas y la parte interna de tus muslos. Por todos lados.

W: Me harías correrte en menos de un minuto. Si estuviera nervioso como lo estoy ahora.

J: Oh no, no te vendrías.

J: Te seguiría provocando mucho más tiempo que ese.

J: Sólo lo suficiente para mantenerte en el abismo, no lo suficiente para que te corras.

J: Si yo hiciera eso; si te tuviera desnudo jadeante y frustrado, ¿me dejarías follarte? ¿Si estuviéramos juntos de esa forma?

W: Probablemente te estaría lanzando el lubricante e intentaría hacer que te apuraras.

J: No tengo apuro. Creo que lo prolongaría.

J: Deslizaría un dedo en tu entrada, cálida y apretada, lo suficiente para hacer que te retuerzas.

J: Tal vez seguiría teniendo tu pene en mi boca.

J: He escuchado que el sexo anal es incluso mejor que el sexo común, ¿te gustaría ser mi primero?

W: No querría nada más en el mundo que eso.

J: Entonces, lame tu dedo y toquetéate tu entrada. Lo suficiente como para fingir. Es muy posible así que lo asumo y diré que soy brillante en eso.

W: John

W: John

W: Por favor.

J: Dios, sí. Ruégame por ello. Obsérvame correr mi pene y apenas apoyarlo allí, sólo lo suficiente como para que te sientas vacío, esperándolo.

W: No sería capaz de soportarlo, estaría curvándome hasta donde estás si pudiera.

J: Oh, no podrías. Seguiría teniéndote enjaulado bajo mío en la cama, espalda en la parte trasera. Tus piernas estarían en el aire, supongo. Podemos improvisar dependiendo cuán flexible eres.

W: Muy

J: Mierda

J: Ahora hay un millón de cosas más que quiero probar.

W: Primero termina esta.

J: Oh, estaré observándote por completo, ten eso por seguro ;-)

J: Piensa como se sentiría que yo me deslice dentro tuyo.

J: Estoy usando mi puño apretado ahora.

J: Saqué lubricante de mi tubo para pajas, fingiendo que es tu entrada.

J: Te sientes increíble

W: No puedo

W: Te necesito.

W: Dios, por favor.

J: Cierra tus ojos e imagínate que soy yo. Martillando sobre ti. Recargándome sobre ti y lamiendo tus pezones mientras veo esa hermosa entrada.

J: Soy un doctor; sé cómo encontrar una jodida próstata

J: Usualmente es por razones médicas, pero haré una excepción por ti

J: Y por excepción, me refiero que sería con mi pene.

J: Apenas serías capaz de soportar todas las sensaciones, sólo te concentrarías en lo asombroso que me siento en tu interior.

J: En tu interior, y quizás alrededor de tu pene también, mi mano pajeándote.

J: Mierda

J: ¿William?

W: Mierda

W: Eso fue increíble.

W: Normalmente no maldigo, pero… mierda.

J: ¿Te corriste imaginándome?

W: Soy demasiado alto para que puedas lamer mis pezones, pero sí.

J: ¿?

W: En tus fotos, parecer de 5’66’*. Soy demasiado alto. Si tu pene estuviera en mi entrada, no serías capaz de alcanzar más que mi quinta costilla al menos que me estuviera inclinando.

J: Oh por Dios.

W: Aunque el resto fue excelente.

J: Bien. Siento que debería decir algo profundo o sensible o ingenioso o algo.

J: Pero ahora mismo estoy hecho polvo.

J: ¿Podemos volver a hacer esto en algún momento?

J: ¿William?

J: Okay, voy a limpiarme y a morirme.*

J: Buenas noches.

W: Buenas noches, John. Gracias. Y feliz Navidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *podrido corrector = en inglés, la broma original es fuck/duck(pato). No pude traducirlo de forma literal y quizá ya no es tan divertido.  
> *tienes una erección ahora = originalmente, sería como "estás palote", "tienes la carpa levantada", "la tenes parada".  
> *5'6'' = un metro sesenta y ocho, más o menos.  
> *morirme = (espera que sea el único modismo que esté) morir de sueño, expresión normalmente escuchada en países latinoamericanos.  
> La traducción de la ropa fue lo más neutral posible.


	26. Viernes 26 de Diciembre

Querido William,

Como que tengo un poco de miedo de releer nuestro chat de anoche, con miedo a que las cosas sean más embarazosas de lo que recordaba. ¿Fue bueno para ti también? (Sé que eso suena como un cliché, pero lo digo en serio, fue fantástico). ¿Podemos volver a hacer esto en algún momento? Definitivamente hace que la distancia sea más tolerable ;-)

Espero que no haya sido tan sorpresivo, al menos. Greg y yo estábamos hablando ayer, y me di cuenta que si alguna vez querré verte en persona, necesitaba “salir del armario” al menos ante él. Esperaba que alardeara (“Oh, siempre supe que te estabas follando a tu compañero de piso”) o que estuviera incómodo y preocupado que empezara a intentar conquistarle*. No fue ninguna; él solo me dio un (apenas borracho) abrazo y me dijo que esperaba que fuera feliz y que le hiciera saber el cuándo estuviera preparado para salir con alguien porque hay un compañero de trabajo en el Met (¿mencioné que él está con los policías?) que vale la pena conocer y yo estaba incidentalmente soltero. No te mencioné, pero creo que supuso que debe de haber una razón práctica para que yo soltara un “en realidad no soy hetero” sin ninguna advertencia o cualquier otra cosa. Siendo honesto, como que te he tenido en la mente todo el día.

¿Te encontraré online en algún momento?

\- John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> intentar conquistarle = tirarle los palos, tirarle los perros, tirarle los techos, etc. Está dicho de forma vulgar, pero, de nuevo, no pude hallar una expresión correcta para el español neutro.


	27. Lunes 29 de Diciembre

Querido William,

Estás empezando a preocuparme; ¿entendí terriblemente esto? ¿Nosotros? Sé que te gustó que escribiera “sexo” como última prioridad pero no tuve la impresión que estuvieras en contra de eso . . . estabas coqueteando conmigo de alguna forma, ¿verdad? Estoy tremendamente arrepentido si te hice sentir incómodo. Como dije, normalmente no tomo esa cantidad, y cuando lo hago siempre me produce que me autocritique por todo después.

Ha sido una semana relativamente calmada aquí, lo que supongo que es normal. El usual número de idiotas heridos en la clínica (historias que comienza con “mi cuñado me retó a…” o “compré esta nueva cosa para Navidad y no leí las instrucciones) pero no es nada serio. No somos un A&E*, aunque la gente nos trata como si lo fuéramos.

De igual manera, me da mucho tiempo para pensar, y no puedo evitar pasar la mayoría de ese tiempo pensando en ti.

¿Me escribirás pronto?

\- John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A&E = Campo de Accidentes y Emergencias.


	28. Jueves 1ro de Enero

Querido William,

Feliz Año Nuevo. Aún quiero saber algo sobre ti. Me disculpo sinceramente por haberme excedido en Navidad; ¿podemos volver a lo que teníamos? ¿A lo de chatear y charlar y todo lo demás? Extraño eso.

\- John


	29. Miércoles 7 de Enero.

J - ¿William?

J - Okay

J: Sabía que probablemente no estarías online, pero me sentía con suerte.

J: Ten un buen día, en donde sea que estés.


	30. Jueves 15 de Enero

Querido John,

No tengo palabras para expresar cuán arrepentido estoy de no haber podido responderte. Las cosas salieron pésimas apenas después que chateáramos en Navidad, y fui inevitablemente detenido por un tiempo que se sintió como una eternidad. Juro que casi todo el tiempo cada pensamiento en mi débil sueño era sobre ti. Nuestro chat de Navidad, lejos de ser desagradable, era el único recuerdo en el que me sostenía cuando atravesé unos momentos dificultosos. Aborrezco que mi silencio te haya hecho dudar; no puedo pensar en ningún universo en donde no hubiera participado de todo corazón de ese intercambio, real o imaginado. Me disculpo sinceramente por mi extenso silencio.

Las malas noticias: voy a tener que pasar un tiempo indeterminado en el hospital. No en el país en donde fui herido, gracias a Dios. Ahora mismo estoy en una muy buena instalación en Suiza, y estaré aquí hasta que esté lo suficientemente bien para poder ser trasladado a Londres. Las buenas noticias: a pesar de todo lo que pasó, me las ingenié para poder acabar mi proyecto, y ahora estoy libre, para poder volver a mí país pronto.

El final de este esfuerzo significa que habrán unos grandes cambios en lo que respecta a mí, de forma privada y profesional. También significa que puedo ser un poco menos cauteloso en lo que te diga, aunque, John, quiero estar allí en persona cuando te diga todas las partes más importantes. Muchos matices se pierden cuando sólo tenemos palabras en una página, y no quiero perderme ninguno cuando finalmente pueda verte (¿y besarte?) realmente.

Mi celular y laptop han estado muertos desde hace unas semanas, así que mi acceso con el Internet va a ser irregular hasta que pueda reemplazarlos, pero tengo de mayor prioridad poder comunicarme contigo. La segunda prioridad es curarme lo más rápido posible así puedo asegurarme que realmente existes.

\- William


	31. Viernes 16 de Enero

Querido William,

Oh, ¡gracias a Dios! Digo, no estoy feliz de que te hayas lastimado (¿muy profundo? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Vas a estar bien?) pero gracias por volver a escribirme. De alguna forma me hice la cabeza en estas últimas semanas, pensando en que te había presionado demasiado y que quizás no me había dado cuenta que no estabas tan absorto en nuestro chat como yo lo estaba. Sigo sintiéndome mal por lo que pasó; juro que nunca más voy a tomar, pero estoy ridículamente aliviado al saber que no cagué una perfecta (¿amistad? ¿relación?) a distancia sólo porque soy un completo imbécil y estoy patéticamente solo.

Definitivamente estoy entusiasmado de conocerte (¡y sí, besarte!) en persona, cuando sea que seas capaz de volver a Londres. Aunque… cuando dices que te “trasladarán a Londres”, ¿eso significa que vas a estar mucho tiempo recuperándote? Sería feliz si pudiera visitarte en el hospital, cuando sea que termines aquí, pero entenderé completamente si quieres esperar un poco y tener una primera cita bajo circunstancias más normales. Pero que, no importa que haya pasado, puedas recuperarte por completo. (Voy a asumir –ya que no te explicaste mucho- que tiene que ver con tu trabajo de comerciante de armas, ¿y que no puedes hablar de ello? ¿Cuánto menos cauteloso es “menos cauteloso”?).

El clima aquí en realidad ha estado siendo bueno para Enero, parcialmente soleado y solo unos períodos dispersos de lluvia, y está lo suficientemente cálido para no necesitar un abrigo mientras que estés usando un suéter decente. No sé cómo es el clima en donde estás, pero no podrías buscar un clima mejor que en Londres en este momento para recuperarte.

Obtén buen Internet rápido, ¿y quizás podríamos chatear de nuevo? (No tiene que ser como en Navidad, obviamente, aunque no me quejaría, pero me gustaría saber que estás pensando en mí al mismo momento en el que yo estoy pensando en ti. Lo cual, si soy honesto, se está volviendo “siempre”)

\- John


	32. Sábado 17 de Enero

Querido John,

 “[Lastimarse] muy profundo” es quizás un asunto de interpretación, pero ciertamente he tenido mejores días. La preocupación principal es la quemadura de segundo grado; como doctor estoy seguro que ya sabes que normalmente toman unas semanas en sanar, pero con las circunstancias especial de mi caso eso significa que el tiempo de recuperación podría llegar a ser más largo. Sorpresivamente me las arreglé para no quebrarme, aunque estuve cerca. Si hubieras estado aquí conmigo probablemente me hubieras salvado de algo de dolor y un poco del tiempo de recuperación. Como si eso fuera poco, tengo que recuperrme con una atención médica de baja calidad y lenta, y estoy pagando por ese servicio por ahora. Sí, el aciddente fue un resultado directo de mi no-tan-verdadero-trabajo-comerciando-armas, pero preferiría contarte todo sobre ello en persona. No me tengo confianza de que te contaré todo sobre ello aquí. Los emails son una horrible sustitución cuando son comparados con la idea de verte en serio, y el daño en mi faringe descarta cualquier otra conversación de larga distancia por el momento. En este instante me es imposible comunicarme con algo más allá de un susurro.

Aunque, ¿realmente nos rebajamos tanto para hablar del clima? Yo preferiría mucho más saber sobre ti, lo que sea, en serio. Algo verdadero. Ha habido una horrorizante falta de honestidad en mi vida recientemente, y solo me sirve de indicio para saber cuán desesperado estoy de volver a Londres.

\- William


	33. Domingo 18 de Enero

Querido William,

Agradezco mis años de de experiencia y mi diploma en medicina avanzada. No puedo evitar notar que una quemadura más una faringe dañada normalmente es igual a fuego. La lesión de tus pulmones es tan preocupante como tu quemadura de segundo grado, ¿verdad? No sabría exactamente cómo ayudarte si estuviera allí, aunque he tenido muchísima práctica en vendar cualquier forma de quemaduras/cortes/rasguños/heridas de cuchillos/etc. Las dos por m tiempo en el ejército y porque mi compañero de piso era más torpe de lo que era consciente. Preferiría que en nuestro primer encuentro ninguno de los dos no requiriera atención médica, pero honestamente no sería la primera vez. Tuve una novia que fue raptada en nuestra primera cita. (Y si no fuera lo suficientemente raro, nos las arreglamos para volvemos amigos y compañeros de trabajo después de eso. Aunque ella es la única que nunca intentó que saliera con nadie).

Algo verdadero… Fui a una boda este fin de semana. La misma compañera de trabajo; aunque en realidad ella técnicamente es mi jefe, pero en verdad nunca se siente de esa forma en ningún momento. Fue extraño, al menos. Su nuevo esposo parecía un tipo relativamente decente, razonablemente atractivo, es dueño de unas cuantas tiendas de hardware, le gusta el tenis; pero no podría verla sentando cabeza con nadie más. Incluso si nunca tuve una oportunidad con ella, y no después del incidente del rapto. (Y, si digo la verdad, estoy bien con ello. Ni ella ni yo hubiéramos funcionado correctamente de igual forma. Estamos mejor siendo sólo amigos)

Y eso. Fue una linda boda. Fui por mi cuenta, más que todo porque no quería tener que encontrar una cita para la boda, y que después no tuviera intenciones de salir de nuevo. Soy peor que horrible bailando, así que evité eso, pero la comida fue buena y la torta fue magnífica y Sarah se veía tan increíblemente feliz. Ella se irá de luna de miel toda la próxima semana, lo que significa que voy a trabajar turnos extras en la clínica, pero honestamente le deseo lo mejor.

¿Me puedes decir algo verdadero sobre ti?

\- John


	34. Lunes 19 de Enero

W: ¿John?

W: Obviamente no estás aquí ahora, pero dejaré la pestaña abierta por si acaso.

W: Tenías razón sobre este sitio; realmente deberían colocar algo para saber cuándo una posible “cita” está online o no. Esta configuración del “mensajéale y ten ciega esperanza” es menos que ideal.

J: ¡William! Lo siento, no estaba

J: Dame un minute hasta que acomodo las compras y soy todo tuyo

J: Perdón si te hice esperar

W: John

W: No es como si fuera capaz de hacer algo ahora.

J: ¿Muy aburrido de tu mente?

W: Eres doctor. Deberías saber cómo son los hospitales.

J: Pasé unos meses en uno después de que me dispararan. Sip, se exactamente cómo son.

J: Tengo la impresión que no puedes decirme lo que sucedió exactamente, pero, ¿puedes decirme cuáles fueron tus heridas, además de la (supongo) inhalación de humo y quemaduras?

W: Depende, ¿ganaré más simpatía si digo que estoy horriblemente adolorido? ¿O debería menospreciarlo, y tomarlo más masculino como “fueron sólo unos huesos rotos”?

J: Imbécil :-) ¿Te rompiste algún hueso? No esperaría que tus huesos se arreglaran en algunas semanas.

W: No, en realidad nada se quebró. La versión corta es que hubo un incendio, salí del edificio, pero tuve que volver algunas veces para avisarle a mi empleado de mi problema. Todo esto resultando en arena y suciedad en algunas de mis heridas, y aumentó mi riesgo de tener una infección; también extendió mi tiempo de recuperación.

J: Ooh, sí, eso puede ser feo. ¿Tenía razón con lo de la inhalación de humo?

W: No hubo lesión en los pulmones, pero sí.

J: Lo siento.

W: No lo sientas. El fuego no es una forma muy recomendada de terminar una venta en negocios, obviamente, pero en mi caso simplificó muchísimas cosas. Y me posibilitó acabar lo que podría haber sido un tedioso, largo y profesional trabajo. Incluso con el tiempo de recuperación, estaré mucho antes de esta manera.

J: Suena como si particularmente no te gustara tu trabajo.

W: Es necesario, pero lo odio. Sigo viajando y viajando y a todos los lugares a los que voy _no_ son _Londres_.

J: ¿Amas tanto a esta ciudad?

W: Es el único lugar al que realmente he sentido que pertenezco. La primera vez que la visité, de niño, huí de mi niñera y pasé dos horas solo deambulando por el Regent’s Park por mi cuenta. Incluso en ese momento, se sintió como mi hogar.

J: ¡Dios mío! ¿Cuántos años tenías?

W: Lo suficientemente joven para ser recogido por un agente de policía que pensó que era raro que no estuviese con un adulto.

J: ¿Solías hacer eso muy seguido? ¿Separarte de los grupos?

W: Sólo cuando estaba aburrido. No me agradaba mucho esa niñera.

J: ¿Entonces creciste con niñeras?

W: Mis padres estaban, y siguen estando, muy ocupados casi todo el tiempo. Los dos eran revolucionarios en sus campos, y ninguno de los dos tenía el tiempo para dedicarse a realmente criar a sus hijos.

J: Así que ibas a internados.

W: Exactamente.

J: Creo que esa es la única área en la que tuve suerte. Mis padres nos consintieron a mí y a mi hermana hasta que mi padre murió. Mamá nunca ha vuelto a ser la misma desde entonces, pero hace lo que puede. Ella me teje muchísimos suéteres.

W: ¿Los usas?

J: Uso muchísimos suéteres :-) Hay algo con los doctors bajitos con un suéter de lana que realmente ayuda a los pacientes a relajarse lo suficiente para contarme la verdad sobre cual sea su problema.

W: ¿Entonces eres bueno?

J: Depende lo que me pidas que haga ;-) Ya no puedo estar en el campo de la operación, y ese es el por qué terminé volviendo a Londres en primer lugar, pero deseo ver algo más que misteriosos sarpullidos y gargantas irritadas a cada tanto. Admito que me emociono un poco cuando tengo pacientes que tiene algo terriblemente vergonzoso y me lo intentan ocultar.

W: ¿Como qué?

J: Sin llegar a contarte ningún caso específico; normalmente es alguna ITS y dicen que la contrajeron de algún mosquito zombie o lamiendo el asiento de un baño de un bar. Casi nunca admiten que tuvieron relaciones con el vecino o la secretaria o con quien estuvieron.

W: ¿Prefieren admitir que lamieron el asiento de un baño de un bar en vez de decir que tuvieron relaciones sexuales?

J: “Era un reto”. Siempre es un reto

W: Tus pacientes son idiotas.

J: Un porcentaje significativo de ellos, sí. Los idiotas suelen necesitar más seguido un tratamiento médico porque hacen cosas idiotas de una forma casi regular.

J: ¿Alguna vez te lastimaste haciendo algo estúpido? Creo que todos tienen al menos una historia de la infancia relacionada al A&E.

W: En realidad, no.

J: ¿En serio?

W: Mi segunda y subsiguientes niñeras fueron empleadas por su conocimiento en primeros auxilios y cuidados médicos. Nunca tuve que ir al A&E de niño.

J: . . .

J: Entonces, ¿qué le pasó a la primera?

W: No fue completamente mi culpa.

J: Déjame adivinar, ¿fue ella la que terminó yendo al A&E?

W: Esta historia sería mejor en persona. Entonces así podría ver tus expresiones faciales y saber cuándo debería dejar de hablar.

J: Ja

J: Entonces bien

J: Estaré esperando a escucharla completa. Historias vergonzosas de la infancia hacen buena leña en la primera cita.

W: ¿Y estás anhelando una primera cita conmigo?

J: Más de lo que me gusta admitir, incluso a mí mismo.

J: Espero que eso no te asuste demasiado.

J: Quiero decir, no estoy agregando todas mis esperanzas de un por siempre y para siempre contigo, obviamente, pero has sido la única persona que realmente me hizo sentir *feliz* desde la muerte de mi compañero de piso. Incluso si lo nuestro no funciona, no puedo arrepentirme teniendo esta oportunidad.

W: ¿Incluso si eso significa una crisis de tu identidad sexual?

J: Incluso así.

J: De igual forma, no fue una crisis, fue más un reconocimiento de lo que ha estado oculto bajo lo visible todos estos años.

W: Que te sientes atraído por los hombres también.

J: Que estoy *potencialmente* atraído a *algunos* hombres. No es lo mismo que con las mujeres. Me tomó un tiempo para entender cómo funcionaba eso exactamente. He estado pensando sobre eso muchísimo.

J: ¿Alguna vez has estado interesado en las mujeres (o en alguna mujer específica) de la misma forma que te interesan los hombres? ¿O eres gay a través de todas las formas?

W: “A través de todas las formas” lo hace sonar como si mi pie izquierdo o mi culo o mi bazo pudiera ser heterosexual y el resto de mi cuerpo no.

W: pero no, como regla general, nunca he estado sexualmente interesado en mujeres. Ha habido una o dos por las cuales al menos me atrajo la apariencia, pero nunca me llegó a provocar tanto para hacer algo.

J: ¿Cómo es cuando estás haciendo todos estoy viajes, ¿vas a lugares en los que ser gay es ilegal? ¿Tienes que ocultarlo?

W: La homosexualidad tiene varias sombras de ilegalidad en muchas partes del mundo. Aunque no doy la impresión de “gay”, así que no hay nada que ocultar.

W: Aunque diciendo la verdad, tengo un libido inusualmente bajo. Siempre lo he tenido. No me molesta estar sin estimulación sexual por significativos períodos de tiempo. Nunca he estado lo suficientemente desesperado como para arriesgarme en cualquier lugar en donde tendría problemas, así que no ha sido un sufrimiento.

J: Así que tú… ¿nada? ¿Sin importar cuándo viajas? ¿No viajas casi completamente todo el tiempo?

W: Dije anteriormente que normalmente no busco encuentros con esa naturaleza. Tú, John, eres una evidente excepción.

J: ¿Quieres que esta noche sea de nuevo una excepción? ;-)

W: Aunque me encantaría poder decirte que sí, no estoy en una posición para hacer sexo chat (o como sea que se llame). Sigo estando enganchado a un monitor que controla mis signos vitales, y cualquiera se daría cuenta si mi corazón repentinamente se acelera.

W: Además de otros efectos.

J: Mierda, lo siento. Lo olvidé completamente. Ahora me siento como un completo imbécil.

J: No te estás sobre exigiendo a ti mismo al chatear conmigo, ¿verdad?

W: No por completo

W: En realidad, estoy mintiendo. Estoy exhausto. Pero no quiero decir buenas noches.

J: Entonces no lo hagas.

J: Puedes dormir y los dos podemos dejar esta pestaña abierta y puedes imaginar que soy yo sentado a tu lado.

W: Eso es extrañamente dulce. Gracias.

J: Estaré aquí hasta que me vaya a dormir. Descansa un poco.

J: Hey

J: Aquí es medianoche.

J: Ante el riesgo de que la alerta de mensajes te despierte, solo quiero que sepas que voy a cerrar la pestaña toda la noche.

J: ¿Me escribes mañana?


	35. Martes 20 de Enero

Querido John,

Gracias por lo de anoche. Por haberte quedado conmigo (al menos electrónicamente). Es extraño como un hospital se puede volver solitario incluso cuando hay gente entrando y saliendo a cada media hora. Me desperté esta mañana, y le sonreí estúpidamente a mi pantalla por un tiempo, solamente pensando en ti. En el cómo finalmente voy a poder verte, tocarte. Sabiendo que serás capaz de tocarme.

Debo decir que estoy sorprendido que no hayas sobrerreaccionado cuando admití tener un libido bajo. Eso siempre ha parecido ser un punto de disputa (y eventualmente, burlas) antes, las pocas veces en las que tuve la opción en alguna inminente relación con alguien. Quizá tú eres demasiado educado y no quieres decir nada. No me ofendo fácilmente, así que por favor no sientas que tienes que resistir por mi propio bien, pero aprecio que no hayas hecho una broma sobre ello. Sé que la falta de deseo sexual es algo difícilmente atractivo en una persona. Todo lo que puedo prometer es un sincero esfuerzo para que todo funcione; soy un aprendiz rápido cuando pongo mi mente en eso.

¿Qué harías, si pudieras? Si ya estuviera en Londres contigo, si no estuviera herido, si ya nos hubiéramos deshecho de las formalidades de una primera cita y cena y cualquier recuerdo de nuestro chat incómodo; ¿qué harías si estuviésemos de vuelta en tu apartamento (o en el mío), y yo estuviera en tus brazos? ¿Me abrazarías fuerte? ¿Me besarías hasta que mis piernas se debilitaran? ¿Buscarías todos los lugares en mi cuerpo en donde puedas tocar y morder y acariciar hasta hacerme gemir? Libido bajo o no, he estado imaginando todo eso una y otra vez. Imaginándote cernido sobre mí, acorralándome en el colchón, lleno de _posibilidades_. Ya no sé cuántas veces y de cuántas formas he soñado dormido y despierto sobre el cómo sería, cómo reaccionaría.

Creo que, al menos al principio, tendrás que ser el que esté al mando. Ciertamente has tenido más experiencia que yo con lo que respecta a besar y tocar y demostrar verdadero afecto, y realmente quiero hacer _esto_ bien. Tú mereces que yo haga esto bien. Tendrás que mostrarme qué hacer, cómo aferrarte para que podamos comunicarnos con más que palabras. Pero si nunca has hecho esto con un hombre, llegaremos a un punto en donde mi voz es la de la experiencia, y entonces seré yo quien te instruya. Puedo tocarte y provocarte y mostrarte todas las formas en las que el sexo conmigo no es igual que con una mujer, y los dos aprenderemos de nosotros dos más de lo alguna vez podríamos haber aprendido en miles de emails intercambiados en una distante página web. Nuestro chat de Navidad ya ha eclipsado todo lo que he experimentado antes, y ni siquiera puedo imaginarme cuán mejor será cuando suceda de verdad.

Sería mejor si me detengo ahora; he estado escribiendo esto en fragmentos toda la mañana, cada vez que las enfermeras se iban y tenía unos minutos para mí mismo, pero no bromeaba sobre el monitor de signos vitales. No quiero darles otra razón para tenerme aquí ni un segundo más de lo que es médicamente necesario. (¿Esto funciona como “algo verdadero”?)

\- William


End file.
